A Change in the Weather
by incompertus
Summary: Back when they were kids, Loki knew that she was something special. He was always holding himself back knowing that in his eyes, she wasn't just the princess of Asgard or his younger sister.Would he use the chance of being adopted to pursue her or will it just cause more trouble for the two of them? Sequel is already up. Loki/OC
1. Siblings

**A story just popped into my head last night and I couldn't help myself but to write it up. Also in this scene Eir is only six and Loki is eight years old. I hope you'll like this story and please tell me what you think about this story.**

A young girl stood near the lake alone, using a tree to cover her tiny body. Her heart raced as she heard twigging of branches not far from where she was hiding. Carefully, she took a quick peek from the tree, seeing nothing but a shadow behind the trees. A smile crept on her face after hearing footsteps. When she sensed that the person was two feet away, she jumped out from her hiding place but to her surprise there was nobody out there. She spun around to hide again however she met a pair of green eyes staring at her. She gasped but quickly regained her composure.

"Surprised?" The boy who seemed only a few years older than her asked with a grin on his face. The girl crossed her arms and turned her gaze in another direction. A gentle laugh escaped the boy's mouth which annoyed the girl more.

"There is nothing funny." She uncrossed her arms and looked at the boy again but this time she was red in anger. The boy merely fazed by the girl's anger. It wasn't the first time she got angry at him for losing in her own game. Her short temper never ceased to amaze him.

"Sister you should not take losing heavily. It is only a game." Loki told her.

"But you cheated. If it wasn't for that magic of yours, I could have won." Eir insisted.

"It is not cheating when I am just being resourceful." Loki said, defending his actions.

"Say whatever pleases you but still you're a cheater, brother. Loki's silver tongue doesn't have any effect on me." The girl sighed and started to walk away and his older brother followed her with his hands behind him. As the two walked together away, Loki walked faster and blocked the way of his younger sister which earned a glare to his younger sister.

"Forgive me?" Loki showed the flowers that are connected together making it look like a crown. He knew from the start that his sister would lose the game since she never won a game unless he would let her win. Eir look at the beautiful blue star shaped flowers and before she knew it, she was smiling. The moment the smile appeared on her face, Loki knew he was forgiven. He slowly put the flower crown on his sister's head and smiled.

"Now you look like the most beautiful princess in the nine realms." What the little God of mischief said isn't a lie before him wasn't his little sister but a beautiful princess of Asgard. The smile on Eir's lips grew bigger and touched the crown on her head.

"You are already forgiven such compliments isn't necessary, brother." With that Eir's mood changed and Loki was more than happy that he cheered her up.

"Princess Eir! Prince Loki!" The royal siblings could hear the guards calling their name.

"We should hurry! I can't wait for our parents to see the crown you made." Eir smiled to Loki and before he knew it, Eir grabbed his wrist and ran back home.

**Thanks for reading. I don't own anything except from my OC Eir.**


	2. Royal Trio

**Thanks for the alerts! Just to clear things up, the ****Eir**** in this story isn't the Goddess of Healing in the Norse Myth. It will be explained shortly in this chapter why she was named Eir. I don't own anyone in this story except from Eir.**

The roaring of what seemed like dozens of warriors echoed the clearing. Three people stood still as the soldiers surrounded them like prey.

"Brother?" Loki looked at their surroundings as if studying them, they were outnumbered but that doesn't mean the chance of them surviving the warriors.

"We got this one, sister." Thor grinned, getting excited to fight the men.

"I shall help. Are we not the royal trio?" She sighed. It has been all for one and one for all when it comes between the siblings. Their relationship wasn't perfect even if it looks like it. They had shared a healthy amount of quarrels but it has never been serious.

"We are but let your brothers handle this." Loki smiled assuring Eir that they were capable of defeating the warriors. Eir wasn't fond of the idea of hurting anyone even if it was their enemy. She was regarded as the gentle one and the most merciful among the three of them which wouldn't be much of a surprise since that was what her name meant but that doesn't mean she can't put up a good fight. She fought battles that wouldn't exceed the number of her fingers in her hand but only because they were absolutely necessary.

"Loki's right, Eir. We-" Before he could finish, a soldier tried to cut him and he swiftly hit the soldier using Mjolnir. He threw Mjolnir and hit plenty of warriors.

"Stay behind me." Loki ordered Eir as he threw knives accurately towards their opponents. He had to protect Eir knowing that when it comes to any battle, Thor tends to forget that he had companions.

Eir did what her older brother said and but that doesn't mean she can't help them. She took a deep breath and tried to use her abilities toward the men. Suddenly Thor and Loki noticed that something strange happened to their enemies. Most of them run away while others who continued to fight the three weren't the same soldiers who fought them before. They could see fear in their eyes but still they continue to fight. The battle ended soon, Thor raised Mjolnir accompanied by yelling as a sign of their victory.

"Manipulating their emotions is not necessary at all, sister. We still could have won" Thor stated.

"I just wanted to assist my handsome brothers. Is it wrong?" Her powers may not be on the same level as her brothers nor was it recognized by many people in Asgard but it was enough for her that even in her little ways, she could help them.

"No matter how much you deny that you do not like to participate in any battle, you get excited by the thought of it. Just like her brother." Thor said as he tapped Eir's shoulder.

"Even if she's little, we can't deny she's family." Loki added before he and Thor laughed together. Eir was used to such comments since she was inches shorter than them.

Eir linked her arms to theirs and smiled."We should return home now, Father is waiting for us."

-xxx-

"Father." The three said in unison as they knelt to greet the king of Asgard who was sitting on his golden throne.

"My children. I am happy that you all returned safely." The king stood, his face did not conceal the happiness he felt seeing his children together. After hearing their father speak, they stood up and looked at him.

"Father we finished what you've asked." Thor said.

"Thor and Loki made a great job." Eir smiled to her brothers before she looked back at Odin.

"Very well my children. A feast will be served shortly for your success and Eir?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I'll have a word with you." Odin left the throne and headed to a chamber. Eir didn't need to look at his brothers, she could tell that they were giving her 'what have you done look'.

"I'm sorry father. It won't happen again, I know it's not wise for me to do so. Please do not punish Loki, I forced him to do it. It is entirely my fault." Eir said just after she entered the room. If I admit my wrong doing perhaps father won't be angry, she thought looking down on the ground.

"My child, I did not ask to speak with you because of any punishment." Odin chuckled. He knew that his daughter was sneaking outside the castle without any assistance (though Loki followed her) and thought that it might do good for her daughter to have independence.

"Oh" Eir laughed nervously.

"What is it then, father?"

"The coronation of your brother, Thor is coming near. There are certain people invited into our home to witness the coronation. "

"A young warrior by the name of Havarth from Vanaheim asks for your company but unfortunately you are not here."

"Is he the one who carries a Mace?"

"Yes, he said that he saw you before but he didn't get the chance to speak with you. " Odin watched his daughter as she was thinking it thoroughly. "It is not like he is asking for your hand, it is good to have some company aside from your brothers."

"I also have Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg as well but if it is my company that he only seeks then I shall do it."

-xxx-

Eir left the chamber and saw his brothers standing still, waiting for her. When the two saw Eir, they walked towards her with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Thor inquired.

"One of our guests asked for my company and father asked me if I would like to grant his request." She replied.

"And your answer?" Loki asked knowing what his sister's answer. It wasn't like the first time a man wanted to speak with his sister and endure sleepless nights hoping that they wouldn't take Eir away from him.

"I told father that I'll do it."

"He better keep his hands off you or he'll have Mjolnir on his face." Loki was thankful for what Thor said. At least he wasn't the only one who would hurt this man if he ever choose to hurt their sister.

"I think the feast was served already. I am famished." Loki said not wanting to continue their topic.

"There's nothing better than having a feast after battling warriors with my siblings." Thor put his arms around as the Royal trio headed to the feast.

**Thanks for reading. What do you guys think?**


	3. The jealous one

**Thank you very much for the favorites and alerts!** **I don't own anything except from Eir and Havarth. **

**Caelum – Thank you for the review and for thinking that it was sweet :D**

**Vi – I see them as pretty close siblings and as for Eir's powers, I'll show more of it in this chapter. Thank you for the lovely review!**

**The Yoshinator – Thanks for the review! I'll show a bit more in this chapter and for begging me, here is another chapter which I hope you'll like **

** – I'm glad that you love it! I thought that it'll be boring but I have to establish their relationship as siblings. I feel the same way for Loki, how I wish everyone would understand him especially in the avengers. I really appreciate your review. **

-xxx-

Thor, Loki, Sif and the warrior three stood together inside a room early in the morning to discuss about the recent job that Odin had assigned to them as a group last night. Each openly gave their opinions about the matter. Even as princes, Sif and the warrior three was treated almost as equals whenever the king gave them something to do. As they are about to start their discussion, Sif noticed that the princess wasn't along with her brothers. Eir may not be a warrior but her ideas that she gave in their discussion was quite good.

"Where's your sister?" Sif asked Thor.

"A warrior from Vanaheim wants to see her." Thor answered. He could feel that the warrior was no different from the previous man who wanted to try courting his sister.

"Another man in just a month? I won't be surprised if she'd be married soon." Fandral was surprised. He knew that Eir was such a beauty and beautiful girls didn't tend to be unwed for a long time specially a princess like her.

"She is of age to marry someone. It is only a matter of time where she would meet a man that would sweep her off her feet." Volstagg said.

"As much as I'd like to continue talking about Eir, I believe we have important matters to discuss." Loki interrupted, looking calm despite the fact that he didn't like hearing the idea of Eir getting married to someone else.

"What makes you eager so sudden brother?" Thor gave a confuse look at Loki. He didn't mind fooling for a little bit while they were discussing certain matters that has something to do with Asgard.

"The earlier we talk about the matters that father had assigned to us, the earlier we'll finish. There are other things that required our attention." Loki answered with ease. If it was other topics that doesn't have to do with Eir, he might have let it go but it wasn't. _Eir wasn't just someone that anyone could marry and she should marry someone that was worthy of her affection_, Loki thought. For Loki, there couldn't be any other man in the nine realms seemed worthy of her.

"Very well, my brother does have a point. We shall now start."

-xxx-

The garden located in the palace was stunning. Different variety of flowers can be found, Havarth haven't seen any garden as beautiful as the one he in front of him. He successfully acquired Eir's company by walking with her and from the looks on the maiden's face, she was enjoying it. He was slightly taller than her, his eyes are the color of chocolate while his hair was the same color as the sun. In Eir's taste, she finds him handsome but she certainly wasn't attracted to him. Telling stories of his victory in every battle he had, took a quite amount of their time. There were guards around the garden that could overhear about the warrior's stories which they considered bragging but they weren't in the place to speak. Eir pretended to be listening with all ears but the truth was talking about fights were just not her interests. She was thankful when Havarth changed the subject about Vanaheim.

"Princess Eir?" Havarth asked, stopping.

"I'm listening. Please do continue." Eir smiled, hoping that her words assured him.

"But it seemed like you are in deep thoughts, princess." Eir felt kind of happy that Havarth wasn't one of those men who wasn't bold enough to express their own feelings and thoughts in front of her.

"I am only trying to imagine how the rest of Vanaheim looks like through your words but I assure you I'm listening." Eir rarely get the opportunity to leave the palace and the very reason why she sought freedom of her own to travel around Asgard.

"Perhaps I can bring you there if the great king Odin gives you permission? I'd be happy to bring the beautiful princess of Asgard into my home." The smile on the warrior's face looked genuine.

_Beautiful? Not again_, Eir was annoyed by the thought but she decided to conceal it with a smile. She had an innocent face that almost seemed angelic. Beautiful but not breathtaking as Freyja's. Most girls might have enjoyed having the title of being beautiful, Eir enjoyed it when she was younger but it has changed as time flies. Asgardians only regarded her as the sibling of the mighty Thor and Loki who possess a beautiful face. Was she just a beautiful face after all? Even if she disliked the thought, a part of her claimed that it was true.

"I can't say anything as of now Havarth. After the coronation, It is only my duty to help my brother with his new title as king."

"I understand but still the offer stays, princess Eir. A tour in Vanaheim especially with the guidance of a warrior is something not to be missed."

"That's very kind of you. I'll keep that in mind, Havarth."

"We should head back at the palace, my princess. I believe I took enough of your time already."

"It's alright. I enjoyed it." She smiled at him.

"Really? My princess, I am more than happy that you grant my request. You really are the Goddess of Mercy." Eir wasn't sure how happy the man was. He seemed like he was already on cloud nine but who was she to judge? Curious about the man, Eir decided to use her power. She let the feelings of every person in the garden consume her as she put her guards down, leaving her quite vulnerable. There were multitudes of feelings the surges into her, confused to what she actually felt at the moment. There were two things that felt very powerful, one was pure happiness while the other one was… jealousy and if she didn't know better, it would have been mistaken as anger. She looked around to see who was the one feeling jealous but seen no one else aside from the guards.

"Is there something wrong from what I said?" Havarth asked.

"There's nothing wrong with what you said. It's just…"Eir looked at Havarth, surely he wasn't the one who was the source of the strong jealousy she just felt. "It's nothing. Let's go now." Her eyes scanned the garden one more time before she started to walk away, followed by Havarth.

Unknown to them, someone else other than the guards was watching the two of them. Someone who have the ability to hide from their sight.

**In reply to the reviews, Eir has an advance empathy so far that's all I can tell for now **


	4. Brother and sister

**Thank you for the favorites and alert! I had a writer's block for a day so I haven't posted anytime soon. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It may lack details about Vanaheim but I really don't have what Vanaheim looks like. This is the longest chapter that I made.**

**Fuchsia****.****Grasshopper – I swear I put your username in the last chapter and I didn't know how it ended up blank. I was just trying to match her personality with her power which was hard. Empathy wasn't the power, Eir originally have. Empathy was my third choice or her. I am having much fun answering the reviewers. Thank you for the awesome review!**

**The Yoshinator – Thanks for the review. ****lol**** I think he is having fun being a bit ****stalkish**** ;)**

**-****xxx****-**

Eir sat on a golden chair facing herself in the mirror as Frigga combed her long ebony black hair. Eir's personal servant could have done it but it was one of Frigga and Eir's ways of bonding as mother and daughter. Unlike to what others believe, Frigga loved each of her children equally.

"I've heard someone asked for my daughter's presence." Frigga started the conversation.

"His name is Havarth mother and his company was enjoyable."

"How do you find that young warrior?"

"He is handsome, strong but not as strong as Thor."

"And that is the way of my daughter saying that she doesn't like him."

"It's not like that mother. I like him but only as a friend."

"Eir, I want you to know that I will always support you no matter who this lucky man you'll pick."

-xxx-

Eir found herself walking in the palace alone. No one was inside the palace, not even the guards that never seemed to leave their assigned places. As she used her power to sense if there was any other people in the palace, she only felt her own fear. The only sound that she could hear was her own footstep and beating heart. She looked in every room and failed until she reached the throne room. Before her stood, Thor, Frigga and Odin who were conversing happily with each other. Just when she was about to enter the room, she felt a pair of strong cold arms grabbed her from behind taking her away from them.

She opened her eyes and tears escaping it.

"Princess Eir. Are you alright?" Lifa, one of Eir's personal servants was scared for Eir. She hasn't seen the princess looked very scared to the point of crying. She was the same age as Eir and with her status as a servant, Eir still considered her as a friend.

"It is just a nightmare, princess. There's nothing to be scared of."

-xxx-

As the princess walked into the hallway a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is." Eir heard Thor's voice.

"Loki" Eir smirked.

"How did you know?" Loki flabbergasted.

"I don't see Thor doing that to me and your silly tricks didn't help."

"Do you have anything to do for today?"

"I haven't planned anything. How about you?"

"I am free today as well."

"But don't you have to be with Thor? Help him prepare for tomorrow?"

"Thor isn't alone, father was with him after I left."

"I see."

"Follow me. I've got something special to show you." And Eir did what Loki wanted. He walked passed through the corridor and checked each room that they passed in what seemed like forever to Eir.

"Where would you like to go?" Eir was confused to where would Loki take her. They both knew the palace well but it seemed like Loki had been looking for some place inside the palace that he didn't know of.

"Here." Loki looked from his left to right, checking if there was any person that would see them. When the coast was clear, he pushed his sister gently into the room and he followed her quickly. There was nothing special in the room, it looked like the other rooms except that it was smaller.

"Brother?"

"Just close your eyes, my princess."

"Is it another trick?"

"You'll have to close your eyes and see for yourself."

"Fine but if it is something to make fun of me, I'll go tell mother." She threatened Loki but instead of being threatened, Loki simply smiled. A heavy sigh escaped Eir before she closed her eyes.

"No peeking."She heard her brother said and she nodded in response. Not trusting his sister, Loki stood behind her and covered her eyes again with his cold hands.

"Is it really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright."Her eyes were of no use and she only had to rely on her other senses while his brother was preparing for whatever he was doing. In a flash, she felt something different. It seemed as if she was in the forest, the breeze touching her skin. There was noise around her, as if she were in some festival.

Loki slowly removed his hands away from Eir's eyes, a grin forming his mouth. Just as she felt her brother's hands away from her, she immediately opened them and it almost made her jaw drop to what she was seeing.

"Is this real?" Eir asked Loki, almost in a whisper.

"As real as we are. Do you like what you see?"

"Of course but where are we exactly?" Eir turned around slowly, looking at Loki straight in the eyes.

"We are in a village near Vanaheim."

"Why?"

"The farthest place you've sneaked into was the forest. I thought that you should see more of Asgard since you are a princess."

"Have I ever mention that I love you?" She squealed like a little girl while she wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. Loki was positive that he felt his heart skipped a beat for a second. He was happy. No, the word happy wouldn't suffice for what he was feeling at the moment.

"I don't think you haven't." Loki teased his sister.

"I love you. You're the best brother in all the nine worlds." She hugged her brother tighter, showing her gratitude. He was very happy until he heard the word 'brother' from Eir stung him. Who was he kidding? Did he really think that Eir would love him more than a brother? Yes, he did.

"Just don't tell Thor I said it. He'll get jealous."He heard her say as she slowly removed her arms from his waist and looked at him with such a big smile on her face. Seeing her face filled with happiness quickly took the pain that he felt. She always had the strange effect of changing his mood without even bothering to use her powers.

"We have to hurry so that we can get to Vanaheim immediately." He offered his arm to her.

"Why can't you just teleport us directly in Vanaheim?" She asked, putting her arm around his.

"I have to conserve my energy. Making an illusion and teleporting at the same time is quite difficult."

"Illusion?"

"We didn't leave the palace without any replacement and if our looks didn't blend with other people around here, they'll figure out that you and I are the prince and princess of Asgard." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. What Loki just said made Eir feel in awe. She hadn't realized that their clothing was very different than the ones that they were wearing before. She watched her brother's face with admiration as they continue to walk. _He really is the smartest between the three of us_, she thought.

While they were in their short journey to Vanaheim, Loki asked Eir about the warrior whom she spent the afternoon with yesterday. He knew exactly what they talked about but he had other motives than hearing Eir tell him what he witnessed yesterday. By listening to Eir simply, he knew that Eir didn't find any special interest with Havarth and it was enough to ease his feelings.

Loki and Eir arrived on Vanaheim, blending with the crowd. Eir smile couldn't be any bigger when she saw what Vanaheim looked like. It wasn't as beautiful like her home but it was definitely an experience to be remembered. What Havarth said about Vanaheim was a bit different. Perhaps for him, Vanaheim was that beautiful to him or she and Loki needed to search the whole place and might end up seeing a beautiful sight that Havarth had told her? Either way, Eir was happy to be out of the palace without having any guards with her and being treated as normally as possible. She didn't catch any unwanted attention except for a few men but it earned them a deadly glare from Loki. The two of them explored most places that they could visit. Eir seemed like a child, leading Loki to any destination she wanted even if she didn't know the place. They ate a different kind of food that Eir and Loki haven't seen before and to their surprise, it was as good as the foods that were served to them in Valhalla.

Enjoying what seemed like forever for the siblings made them forget about the time. Loki only intended for them to be gone for a few hours but seeing Eir happy was a good reason enough for them to prolong their absence in the palace.

"I think we should leave now." Loki whispered softly.

"Already?" Eir sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Can't we go anywhere else before we go home?" Eir look at Loki with such sadness.

"Wipe that look on your face, Eir. Just hold my arm." Loki shook his head, laughing.

"Where will we headed?" Eir smiled victoriously.

"You'll see." After Eir held Loki's arm, both of them vanished from Vanaheim and appeared to a familiar place to both of them.

"I'm exhausted!" Eir giggled as she lay down on the green grasses.

"You ran like a little child since we arrived in Vanaheim. Of course, you are exhausted." Loki chuckled, lying down beside his sister.

"I hope we can do it again."

"We will, someday. I promise you that."

"I am very grateful for this day and it's all because of you, brother. You made me very happy." Eir said breaking the ice between them. "I know you are envious of Thor."Eir felt her brother look at her intently.

"Don't worry, I didn't invade your private feelings. I know how you feel because I am…" The next words she was about to say was something she haven't told anyone. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Envious too. I do not possess great strength nor intelligence or sorcery that my brothers have. But do remember this, we may have all our differences as siblings but do not think for a second that we don't love you Loki. No matter what happens, I'll be here. " Eir returned the same gaze that Loki had given her. If it wasn't for his senses, Loki could have leaned in for a kiss. He didn't know that Eir ever feel jealous of Thor and him. He couldn't imagine the cheerful sister of his was envy to her brothers. It was the first time, he heard that someone was jealous of him, not because of his position as prince but being smart.

"I know that."Loki slowly puts his hands on her cheeks. Eir was unsure of what her brother was doing until she felt a pang of pain as Loki pinched her cheeks. She instantly, swat his hands away from her face.

"That hurts." She caressed her cheeks that turned red.

"You'll live." Loki smirked.

"Can you please tell me a story?" Eir asked as she put her head on Loki's stomach.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Anything."

"There was a great kingdom far away."

"How far?"

"Very far. There are…"And so Loki continued the story he just made up. Being able to think quickly was definitely one of his advantages. He was in the middle of his story when Eir stopped being inquisitive. He looked at her to see Eir with her eyes closed, resting peacefully. Loki laughed, imagining how exhausted his younger sister. Not seeing the sense of continuing his story, he put Eir's head gently to his thigh as he sat up.

"Eir, wake up." He shook his sister body gently. He received nothing but a mumble from her that he couldn't understand. Knowing that there wasn't any option left, he scooped her into his strong arms as they headed back to the palace.

-xxx-

"I could never be more honored, father."

"Thor, being a king is of great responsibility. Once a king, you should forget all the selfish thoughts and think for the betterment of not only Asgard but the remaining realms as well."

"Excuse me Allfather, Prince Loki has arrived carrying the princess. I was told by the prince that they went out for a walk but the princess fell asleep before they could even return." A guard told the king. Eir and Loki were gone for an hour inside the palace and Odin have every reason not to worry. If there was any person that he could trust Eir with, it will be none other than Loki. He never could have been happier to see his children get along with each other and live peacefully. Even if Loki's real heritage was different, he accepted him and loved him like one of his own and hopefully Loki wouldn't find that secret . Odin knew it was the best for the prince.

-xxx-

Loki arrived at his sister's room. It was just as big as his and it contained more decoration than his room that was rather simple. He slowly put Eir on her bed, trying his best not to wake her up. He sat on her bed, watching her sleep. _She wasn't the only one who enjoyed that day. He tucked her hair behind her ears and studied her face. Why does it have to be her? How I wish that I am not her brother so there won't be any need to hide my feelings that is considered a taboo._ He sighed and kissed her forehead before leaving. _I love you Eir_, with one last look, Loki closed the door to Eir's room.

**Did you like or dislike this chapter? I'm dying to hear what you guys think. It may take a few days before I update this story.**


	5. Committing a taboo

**Thank you all for the alerts and for making this story as one of your favorites! I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews too! I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy reading **

**The Yoshinator – lol that's what I think if he ever had a close sister, he wouldn't hesitate to show another side of him.**

**Lostfeather1 – Hi Lostfeather1! I hope I don't ****over do**** Loki's feelings toward Eir, I sometimes think it's a bit cheesy. I hope you'll like the whole story once I've finished it****.****Thank you for all the compliments! **

**Fuchsia****.****Grasshopper – Let just hope that no one would know Loki's little secret about ****Eir****. Thank you for another review! I hope you'll like this another chapter. I'll try my best to finish this soon.**

**Moonwhiteangel**** – I feel sorry for him too. He is so adorable. Thank you, it's really a surprise to hear such lovely reviews when I just thought of her character overnight XD**

-xxx-

Eir woke up early to prepare herself from her brother's coronation. Valhalla has been busy for months in preparing for the occasion and Eir was happy for his brother that the coronation day has finally come. Eir asked her servants to leave her room and they did so. She watched her reflection in the mirror as she thought of her siblings. It only seemed yesterday where they only had so little responsibilities on their hands but now, Asgard would fall into the hands of Thor.

"You're already beautiful." She gasped as she heard a voice behind her. After realizing that she wasn't alone, she looked at the intruder.

"It's rude not to knock before entering someone else's room." She stood from her seat and looked at Loki, crossing her arms.

"I've been knocking on the door but there has been no response so I entered." Loki dead panned.

"Oh… I was just thinking." Eir uncrossed her arms.

"So you're now the thinker, Eir the merciful?" Loki teased. Eir opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the siblings heard a loud knock on the door. The door opened quickly and Fandral appeared. He was surprised that Loki was in the room. His eyes shifted from Loki to Eir.

"I'm sorry" He said heading out of Eir's room.

"What is it, Fandrall?" Eir walked towards Fandral, wondering what was his reason for coming into her room.

"I was about to invite you to come with me, Volstagg, Hogan and Siff before the coronation. I thought that you'll be alone." Fandral said. Eir wasn't as close as Thor with Sif and the three warriors but they get along pretty well. Eir was closest to Fandral among them. If she wasn't with Loki, she was probably spending her time with Fandral or the warriors three and Sif.

"I'll come. The more the merrier. " She smiled at Fandrall seeing his mood lighten up then she turned to see Loki. "Will you come, brother?"

"Of course." He nodded, trying to smile. He didn't have any choice but to come or be alone while waiting for the coronation to be held. Fandral led the way to the room where he, Volstagg, Hogan and Sif were staying. They greeted each other but minutes later it was just Eir and Fandral talking while Loki just listened to their conversation. He could tell Eir was trying to get him into their conversation but he wasn't much interested conversing with Fandral. Not able to take it long, Loki left the room. He asked Eir if she felt anything towards Fandral and luckily, Eir said that she only saw him as another brother. He leaned on the window, seeing Asgardians doing whatever that they have to do. What caught his attention was a couple. They seemed to be happy, holding each others' hand. A thought quickly popped into his mind, could he and Eir be ever a couple? He tried to transfer his feelings to another woman but no matter how hard he tried, it was always Eir. He clenched his fist and walked away.

-xxx-

Eir saw her brothers talking with each other and before they could even see her, she hid behind a column. She can't hear what they were saying but she can feel that they were spending a brotherly time before the coronation. Loki's jealousy won't get in the line between the brothers, Eir knew that Loki's love for Thor is more . She believed that she loved her brothers equally but that wasn't the. It wasn't fair for Thor but she thought that Thor has received enough love from others trying to ease her guilt. She watched the brothers stood together and when she saw Loki about to leave, she headed towards them.

"Brothers!" Eir greeted them enthusiastically.

"Eir. We should get going, our brother wanted to be alone." Loki put his hand on Eir's shoulder.

"You can go. I just have something to tell our elder brother." Eir gently pushed Loki's hand.

"I shall be waiting in the hallway."Loki said as he leaves.

"Sister." Thor grinned. Eir pull Thor into a tight embrace. His brother wasn't known in showing his emotions but the coronation was something really big that Thor looked forward to since he was a child.

"Thor, King of Asgard. It fits you well." Eir whispered.

"Thank you." Thor pulled away, appreciating Eir's words.

"That feather on your helmets fits you as well." Eir pointed Thor's helmet and they both laugh. Luckily, Eir didn't have to wore any helmet like her brothers.

"I have to warn you that someone might try to get you out from the throne."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I felt a very strong feeling of being envious last two days ago. I don't know whether that person is jealous of you or the person has another reason to be jealous. Be careful."

"I always am."

"And also please do remember that I'll be always be of your assistance not only as a sister but a humble servant to the king. I'll go now. Good luck." Eir gave her brother a pat on his back before going after Loki. Thor wasn't the one to express his feelings, Eir was aware of that. What she said to him was enough to know that he had her on his side.

Eir walked into the hallway, her eyes quickly scanned for her brother. Loki was leaning casually on the wall. The expression on his face was unreadable, Eir wasn't sure if Loki was alright with Thor's coronation.

"Brother are you alright?" Eir held her brother's arm gently. Loki got out from his deep thought as he heard Eir's voice accompanied by her gentle touch.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Your mind seemed to be in another world." Eir stated. Loki didn't respond to what seemed like minutes.

"Follow me." He started to walk away and Eir quickly followed him.

"Brother where are we going? The coronation would begin soon." Eir reminded him.

"It won't take long I promise." Eir believed what Loki said while she followed him. She always trusts Loki because she knew that Loki wasn't capable of hurting her. As they both continue to walk, they reached a hallway where no guards can be found.

"Loki?" She asked looking around.

"Close your eyes." Loki slowly pushed her back on the wall.

"It's not the time to fool around." She told him.

"Trust me." He whispered and she did. She was expecting her brother to show her something that would delight her like he always did. _Perhaps another short travel? But what about Thor's coronation?_ Her mind couldn't guess what was to come until she felt lips pressed on hers. She immediately opened her eyes, her heart raced. She can't move or say anything, seeing her brother kiss her. Her brother slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened his green eyes. She couldn't understand what happened then a sudden emotion entered her. It wasn't a familiar emotion she felt but it made her feel like kissing Loki again but she knew that it was wrong. Loki cupped her cheek with his hand, searching for any reaction other than getting Eir off guard.

"W-why?" She stammered.

"Can't you see it? I cared too much for you. I love you more than a brother would love his little sister." Eir couldn't think of anything. Her mind was still overwhelmed by the kiss and her power wasn't making anything easier. She doesn't know if what she was feeling was coming from her or from Loki.

"Loki, this is a mistake." She whispered.

"Mistake?" He laughed without any humor. He was aware that what he was feeling was a mistake that it'll put them in a terrible situation if someone ever discover that he loved Eir not as a sister but a lover, his parents would be in rage. "Eir you have no idea, how long I've held myself back. This _mistake_ has been made the moment you are born as my sister. "

"We can't do this. Our parents would be furious." Beside sneaking out and breaking a few harmless rules, Eir wouldn't dare do a taboo. "Besides I don't love you. Not in the way you think, at least." She could feel tears ready to escape her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Eir." Loki said in a hoarse whisper. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you see me more than a brother just say so. They don't have to find out." He held her tighter and Eir can't do or say anything. Did what she said was a lie? Did she want Loki more than a brother?

"Princess Eir! Prince Loki! The coronation shall begin!" The siblings heard voices not far from them, making Loki lose his grip on Eir. Grabbing the opportunity, Eir pushed Loki and ran as fast as she could away from her brother.

-xxx-

Eir arrived at the throne room earlier than Loki. Everyone was already set and she gave an apologetic look to her parents. It wasn't long until Loki arrived, standing opposite to her. There wasn't any trace of anything about what happened earlier while Eir was the opposite. She was still jittery despite trying to look calm and happy. Thor arrived, raising Mjolnir and Eir watched him. Even if she was watching Thor, hundreds of scenarios entered her mind about her and Loki. _Do I really love Loki? It doesn't matter. He is my older brother. He is your brother. Don't do anything stupid, _she thought. She had been trying to convince herself that she wouldn't do anything since Loki was her brother while Odin started to speak. What Odin was saying to Thor seemed like a whisper to her even if his voice was booming around the throne room. What caught her attention was when Odin stopped talking and heard words she hasn't heard for a very long time. _Frost giants_.

**Thanks for reading. It may take a few days before I update again. Please tell me what you think**


	6. Trip to Johtenheim

**Thank you for all the alerts, awesome reviews and making this story as one of your favorites! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took long and if this chapter bores you.**

**Wildbillslady**** – I can't agree with you more! Thank you for loving this story . I didn't expect that you'll like it that much. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Fuchsia****.****Grasshopper – Thank you. The story was only suppose to have 13 chapters but it seems like it was longer than I expected. I already finished the story in my head and hopefully I would finish this story.**

**Lostfeather1 – Hi again! The Johtenheim part is in this chapter but I have something else in mind for Eir. Thank you for another review.**

**The Yoshinator – Thank you for correcting me but I already changed it when I realized how wrong it sounded like.**

**Moonwhiteangel- Eir**** is still confused up to this chapter and maybe the next one? Her feelings wouldn't be clear until then XD**

**Xxyangxx2006 – This taboo not taboo thing story is finally updated. Hope you'll like it.**

**I don't own anything except ****from**** the characters you didn't see in the movie like ****Eir****.**

**-****xxx****-**

Just after Odin mobilized the destroyer, he excused himself from the crowd and his children followed him.

"Eir stay in your room." Odin ordered as he continues to walk towards the room where the frost giants intruded.

"But father I-"

"Eir, please do what father just told you." Loki interrupted her.

"We do not know their numbers and it is better if you stay."Odin added.

"But I want to help." Eir protested.

"You can stay here but you can't follow us inside." Odin told her.

"Guards, make sure that no stranger would interact with my daughter." The warriors bowed before Odin and surrounded Eir.

"Alright." Eir peeked as her father and siblings entered the room where the casket of ancient winters is kept. She couldn't see it clearly and the door immediately closed.

"They think you are weak." Eir heard a woman's voice said. She looked around to see nothing but men warriors around her.

"Who said it?" She asked sounding rather curious than angry.

"Who said what, princess?" A warrior asked her.

"We didn't hear anything." Another warrior said.

"Oh, I thought I heard something." Eir said.

"Princess!" This time the voice came from someone she knew. Lifa has been at the end of the corridor and judging from her looks, she had been running around to look for Eir.

"Lifa, what are you doing here?" Eir asked her servant.

"I'm afraid you were hurt." Lifa replied who was catching her breath.

"Let me return you to your room where you are most safe." Lifa smiled at Eir.

-xxx-

Eir sat quietly on her bed, thinking about the frost giants that disturbed Thor's coronation and most importantly, what happened between her and Loki while Lifa was telling her about what the Asgardian think about the intrusion of the frost giants. Her finger unconsciously touched her lips where Loki's lips landed a few hours ago. It wasn't the first time a man confessed his feelings towards Eir but it was Eir's first time to be kissed. She didn't want to be with left alone with Loki after what happened. Not because she was scared of Loki but she was scared for what will happen to them. Loki was someone who tried to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down, someone she considered not only as a brother but a best friend too. One wrong move and all of it will be gone in a flash.

"Were you listening at all?" Lifa waved her hand in front of the princess.

"Of course." Eir lied as she pushed Lifa's hand away from her face.

"You cannot fool me, princess. Something else is bothering you."

"The arrival of the frost giant without Heimdal's knowledge is enough to bother me."

"If that's all you want to know, I shall leave now princess."

"Wait." Eir said making Lifa stop.

"Did you ever love a man?"

"Love?" Lifa giggled as she sat back again. The princess usually came up with different topics but 'love' was rarely a part of it. Lifa was aware that Eir didn't like to be married yet and her mind was set on other things.

"Yes." Eir nodded.

"What makes you suddenly interested princess? Perhaps it's the Vanir warrior, Havarth."

"Perhaps." She replied shortly. Asgard would be in complete shock if one of them knew what was happening between her and Loki. Incest was highly frowned upon in their community and their relationship would be a terrible news to their parents.

"I did." Seeing Eir's face lit up with curiosity, Lifa took it as a sign to continue. "He was a warrior. A strong one but not as strong as your brothers. He is a charming young man who was willing to do anything to win my heart."

"How did you two meet? What is his name and where is he now?"

"We met in the streets not far from here. He blocked my way and immediately asked my hand."

"His name is Garik and apparently he died in the middle of a battle."

"I'm sorry, I even asked."

"Don't be sorry, princess. I should be thankful . I almost forgot what I felt towards him and telling you about him made me remember. And even if he survived, we won't end up together."

"Why won't the two of you end up when together when you seemed to love him back?"

"I do not want more than anything to serve you. You've been far too kind and forgiving. If I married him, I won't be able to do my obligation. Do not contradict me princess, it is my free will that I serve you." Lifa bowed her head before leaving Eir inside her chamber.

-xxx-

Eir was roaming around the palace hoping to see her brothers. She heard that the frost giants were already killed by the destroyer so she do not need to worry about her father and brother's safety. What made her worry was about Thor's feeling towards the disruption of his awaited coronation.

"Wait." She runs toward the warrior three and Sif as she saw them walking in the corridor.

"Have you seen my brothers?" She asked them hoping that they knew where her brothers were.

"We're on our way to see Thor." Sif responded.

"Would you like to come?" Volstagg offered her and she gladly accepts.

As Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Eir arrived inside the room where Thor was suppose to be dinning but instead of finding him eating, they found the table and foods lying on the floor. Loki glanced at Eir as she entered the room. Their eyes met for seconds, making Eir's heart skipped a beat as she remembered what just happened before the coronation but she quickly turned her head in another direction while Loki continued to speak with his brother. Thor and Loki seemed to be having a conversation which Eir guessed was about Thor's coronation. Volstagg interrupted them as he heard the word 'madness' escape from Loki's mouth. Eir listened carefully and was surprised to hear Thor's plan. She could feel Loki's gaze on her again but she decided not to entertain it while Fandral disagreed with his plan.

"Johtenheim? It's suicidal and the attack of those frost giants doesn't mean all of them deserve this wrath of yours." Eir added before Thor could say anything else.

"Eir when will you get that not everything should be forgotten easily and a lesson is necessary to be taught to those monsters?" Thor crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling you to forget it. I know you're angry and it is not wise for anyone to do anything while they are angry." She told him.

"Eir is right. Stop this Thor while you still can." Loki advised. Eir could feel her heart beats faster, unsure of what she was feeling at the moment. Thor wasn't fazed when his siblings disagreed and tried to convince the warrior three and Sif as he complimented them.

"You either stay here or leave with me to Jotenheim." With that being said, Thor headed out. Sif looked at Eir and Loki before following Thor and the warrior three mirrored her action.

"Stay." It didn't sound as a request but a command from Loki.

"Stay and be worried whether my brothers and friends will come back safe and sound? I do not think so." She raised her voice. She was tired of being left behind and having a trip to Jotenheim wouldn't do anything good to them.

"Get your weapon and stay behind me all the time." He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." She whispered as she left to take her weapon which was an ax with a long golden haft. It was rarely used by Eir and even if she did use it, she made sure that she wouldn't end up killing anyone. Their trip to Jotenheim might change that and blood would be shed.

-xxx-

Eir was thankful that Loki didn't say anything about their moment before the coronation but she could still feel him glancing at her once in a while as they travel towards the Bifrost. She was nervous to what might happen to them and especially to what their parents would think once they knew that the three of them left to Jotenheim. It would be her first time to use the Bifrost without having her father with her. Their parents were very protective of Eir to the point that she would only be able to use the bridge if she were accompanied by Odin. Reaching the Bifrost, Thor was the one who first got down from the horse while Eir was the last one.

"Leave this to me." Loki said as he approached Heimdal. He was just starting the conversation with the gatekeeper but it turns out that Heimdal already knew their plan, making Loki's action useless.

"Enough." Thor interjected and asked Heimdal if they could pass. Heimdal did as he was also curious how the frost giants got into Asgard without his knowledge.

"What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg joked which made everyone laughed except from Eir. It was very rare that Loki's ability won't work to anyone and she knew that Loki was proud of his unique ability. Failing to use his ability on someone even if it was merely a joke would hurt her brother somehow. Her hand as if it has a life of its own, fled toward Loki's back and tried to soothe him. Loki was caught off guard with Eir's action but before he could react, Eir headed towards the Bifrost until Heimdal blocked her way.

"What?" Thor asked before Eir could even protest.

"The princess could not leave Asgard without the king's company."

"My parents wouldn't allow this journey if they know this plan of ours and yet you tell me that you would not allow me to go to Jotenheim because they wouldn't let me leave Asgard without my father?"

"The king strictly told me that the princess can't leave Asgard without his knowledge."

"Fine, I won't do it but let me watch them leave at least?" Eir pleaded as she tried to make Heimdal feel trusting to her. It was difficult knowing Heimdal's ability but she knew she had to try.

"If that's what you wish, my princess." Heimdal let her pass and started to enter his sword which was the key in opening the Bifrost. The warrior three, Sif, Thor and Loki gave her an apologetic look as they heard that she can't go with them in Jotenheim. Heimdal told them before opening the bridge that if their returned ever threatened Asgard, he wouldn't let them return which made Eir more nervous. Thor obviously won't back down neither the three warriors, Sif and Loki. As the bridge opened, Eir watched them gone from her sight and soon before the bridge closed, Eir ran as fast as she could and followed them on their way to Jotenheim.

It was fast and Eir was lucky that she made it in time or else she would be left alone worrying about her brothers and friends. She was the last one to arrive and telling by the look of her companion's faces, they were all surprised.

"What? I am also capable of making tricks." She shrugged. It was very rare for Eir to lie and so everyone who caught her doing it was amused that even the nice princess was capable of deceiving others.

"Let's move." Thor ordered as he started to lead them.

"Stay behind me." Loki reminded Eir. She held her ax tighter feeling the coldness of the place and stayed behind Loki. Eir's eyes wandered around the cold foreign place, looking for any sign of the frost giants that might attack them at any time.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding as cowards always do." Thor replied.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians." A voice said making Eir get goosebumps. She had never met a frost giant before and meeting them in their territory wasn't a good idea at all.

"I am Thor Odinson" Thor announced.

"We know who you are." The voice replied.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded an answer from the frost giant.

"The house of Odin full of traitors." What the frost giant said made Eir raised her eyebrow. _Traitors? _ Eir didn't know if there could be any traitors in Asgard. All the warriors that are residing in the castle were loyal to the king Eir was quite sure about it. _Liar_, she thought.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies." Thor retorted.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave for it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

The frost giants started to surround the seven of them which made it harder for Eir to focus. She'd been in battles and she knew how different this battle is between them and the frost giants.

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor told the frost giant. Feeling what was about to happen, Loki stepped in.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki told Thor.

"Know your place, brother." Thor, being his stubborn self, resisted.

"We are in their territory Thor which means that they have the advantage over us." Eir said hoping that Thor would listen to her.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Do now while I still allow it." Laufety said. A frost giant walked in front of Thor.

" We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said as he gave Thor's shoulder a pat. Loki headed back and Thor was about to follow him when a frost giant spoke.

"Run back home, little princess."With that being said, Thor smirked.

"Damn." Loki muttered then Thor smashed Mjolnir to the frost giant. Loki stood in front of Eir, raising a protective arm over his sister. Eir saw the three warriors, Sif, Thor and Loki fought the frost giants while she only watched them. "If you are thinking of fighting forget it!" Loki yelled as he threw knives to the frost giants who was running towards them.

"You are weak." The voice that she heard before spoke again.

"No, I'm not weak." Eir murmured as she tried to manipulate a few frost giants' emotion who are in surrounding them. A frost giant headed towards her and Loki was caught up with some frost giants. It only took a few seconds until the speed of the frost giants slowed down. Eir took advantage of the situation as her plan of making them feel drained of energy. She swung her ax to the frost giant's chest leaving it almost dead. She wanted to finish the giant but killing the frost giant would seem useless since the frost giant was already badly injured.

"Eir! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping!" She cried as she swung her weapon again to hit another frost giant but the frost giant blocked it with his arm. Eir was going to kick the frost giant but the frost giant punched her in the stomach which made her flew to the wall made of ice. If she wasn't wearing her armor, she could have been seriously hurt. The frost giant followed her but before he could reach her, a knife was thrown to him.

"So this is your way of helping?" Loki mocked Eir as he helped her stand up.

"I'm just trying to help." She reasoned.

"Instead of trying to get yourself killed, continue using your ability towards the giants, you'll make it easier for us." Loki spoke gently as if he was speaking to a child while he cupped Eir's face. Eir quickly felt the effect of Loki's touch to her but Loki didn't see it as he immediately returned fighting with the giants. _Focus._ Eir did what as she was told to but only a few frost giants seemed to be affected which wasn't a surprise. Her energy was running thin and her body wasn't used to using too much power.

"Don't let them touch you." Volstagg warned them seeing the effect of the Frost giant's touch on his skin. Eir looked at Volstagg who was injured and quickly ran to him and see if he was alright.

Eir was lost in Loki's sight which caused him to be distracted. The frost giant saw it as an opportunity and touched Loki's arm. Loki was surprised as he felt the hand of the giant on his skin and what even surprised him more was his skin turned blue. It wasn't just Loki who was surprised but the frost giant who touched him. Seeing the surprised look on his enemy's face, Loki killed him. His arm slowly turned to its original color.

After being assured that Volstagg was alright, Eir run back to Loki who was looking at his arm with bewilderment. "Loki, are you alright?" She asked concerned about her brother. Loki only looked at Eir as he slowly nodded his head.

"Go!" Volstagg screamed as a big creature controlled by the frost giants came to life. Eir took Loki's wrist and run as fast as she could as she see the creature run after the seven of them. They stopped as they thought the creature fell from the ice where they had been running but as it stood in front of them, Thor managed to kill the creature by passing through its mouth which Eir finds to be disgusting.

The battle wasn't over yet, frost giants started to surround them just like before but this time they were at a big disadvantage since Fandral and Volstagg were both injured and Eir was almost out of energy.

_We're dead_, she thought grimly. Before either of them launch their attack, a man riding a horse appeared out of the sky.

**Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Is it boring? Please tell me what you think **


	7. A kiss goodnight

**Thanks for all the alerts, cool reviews and for making this story one of your favorites! I'll probably update this story next week since I'm busy with college stuff. Sorry if it took ****long****, I had difficulty writing the last scene.**

**Fuchsia****.****Grasshopper – That's the least she could do and she didn't want to be left out in action. Thank you supporting this story!**

**The Yoshinator – Thanks for another review. That'll be in the next chapter, my friend but I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

**Lostfeather1 – Hello lostfeather1! Odin would always be protective of ****Eir**** since she is his daughter. I can't make any promises about it. Thanks for another review **

**Day Star Angel – Thank you for the support and compliment.**

**Moonwhiteangel**** – I wish he could just think of it as a blessing but I don't think it's enough reason knowing that his biological father was the enemy of Asgard. **

**Wildbillslady**** – It'll be in the next chapter so please enjoy this chapter until I update it **

**Guest – I'm going to do my best to finish writing this story. Thank you for the support.**

**Adrigil**** – Thanks for liking it and for thinking that it's not boring at all. **

**Azura Soul Reaver –Thanks for the review. Hope you'll still be interested until the end of this story.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Can't Odin just be protective of his daughter? Just kidding. It'll be explained in this story I think. **

**I don't own anything except from my OC's. **

**-****xxx****- **

Before the three warriors, Sif, Thor, Loki and Eir stood Odin, riding his horse. Eir was happy and nervous to see her father. Happy that she just arrived in time to save them from a terrible fate and nervous knowing that her father was furious despite looking serene as he arrived in Johtenheim. Thor was happy thinking that Odin went to Johtenheim to help them defeat the giants but Odin didn't want the battle to continue. His presence only meant to stop the battle.

Laufey greeted the allfather and Odin did the same. Tension was in the air and everyone could feel it even if they didn't possess the ability that Eir has. As expected, Odin wanted to settle the matter that Thor has started but Laufey was too stubborn to agree. What caught Eir's attention was when Laufey looked at her. She could have sworn that she felt goosebumps. Seeing Eir's uneasiness under the giant' sight, Loki stood in front of Eir as he tried to block her from the giant's sight.

Laufey took a good look at the princess as a nostalgia of the old days hit him. Odin had an idea what was happening inside Laufey's head as he looked at his daughter.

"She truly does resemble her, doesn't she?" The frost giant inquired as he looked back to Odin. Eir had thought of her mother since she was usually compared to her beauty back when she was young as her. There wasn't any resemblance that Eir could trace except for Frigga's caring eyes.

"Yes, she does." Odin agreed. He didn't want to continue his conversation about Eir, afraid what Laufey might spill.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. You'll get what he came for: war and death. That could be only arrange if the princess would stay." Laufey told Odin even if he had the feeling that Odin wouldn't bargain his daughter to a frost giant.

"This will be the first and last time Eir will set foot in Johtenheim. If you wish to bring us harm, so be it!" After the words escaped from his lips, a powerful force threw the frost giants away as the Asgardians were absorbed by the Bifrost.

As soon as they reached the Bifrost, all seemed to be overwhelmed for what just happened.

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?"

"I was protecting my home." Thor reasoned. Eir tried to calm Thor down using her gift knowing that it may end a fight between her brother and father. Instead of Thor being affected, Eir lost her balance and almost fell when an arm instantly held her for support.

"You're exhausted." It wasn't a question but a statement made by Loki as he looked at his sister's feeble body. He shouldn't have let Eir accompany them as she almost got killed by one of those monsters and the fact that his skin turned the same color like the frost giants. He could feel something was wrong that he didn't get hurt as his skin made contact against the giant's hand. That he would find out later.

Odin immediately sent the wounded to the healers, leaving Thor, Eir, Loki, Heimdall and him alone.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy." Odin announced. Eir wanted to tell her father that Thor has never been cruel except from his battles but scared of what her father might say that would hurt Thor's feelings more.

"You are an old man and a fool!" Thor roared. Eir squeezed her weapon in horror, afraid in what their father has to say after Thor insulted him.

"Father" Loki didn't get the chance to finish his words as the Allfather snarled. Eir had never seen her father got very angry and to feel his anger scared her more. She could feel her body weakened as minutes passed and she could no longer block all the emotions around her. She could feel Thor getting mad as well, Heimdal's emotion was harder to distinguish and Loki felt remorse or something that was close to it.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king."

"You are unworthy of this realm. You're unworthy of your title. You are unworthy of the love ones you have betrayed. I now take from you your power." Odin told Thor as he took Mjolnir away from him.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I Odin Allfather, cast you out!" All of a sudden, Thor was sucked away from the Bifrost followed by Mjolnir.

"No! Father you can't do it."

"Eir you have disobeyed my direct command and you shall receive your punishment later in your chambers."

" But what of Thor? Would you really cast out your own son because of a mistake?"

"A mistake that brought Asgard into the brink of war with Johtenheim? Return to your chamber."

"Eir let's go." Loki whispered as he tried to grab her.

"No! How can you make such decision quickly? Is he not your first born? Will it be easier for the king to cast out his own son?" Eir argued as she easily got influenced by the surge of anger that came from Odin and Thor.

"Enough!" Odin exclaimed.

Eir was about to say something else in protest but Loki knew what was his sister was thinking.

"Father, we'll go ahead." Loki looked at Eir dead serious, hoping that his sister won't do anything rash.

"But Loki-"

"It'll only worsen the situation Eir. Let's go." Eir took a deep breath and studied the look on her brother's face. His cool voice soothed her and without any protest Eir turned her back against the king ready to return to the palace. Loki assisted her not to her own horse that she used before but to his own horse.

"Your body is weak, you won't be able to travel alone. We will share my horse." He told her to clear things up seeing the confuse look on Eir's face.

-xxx-

Far away from the palace, where darkness rules and light was non-existent, two cloaked figured stood alone. The first one was wearing black while the other was blood red.

"It's only a matter of time before our plan will be executed." The first one said as he stood still next to the other one, making it more obvious that he is much taller.

"I'll make sure it'll happen." The second one assured with much confidence.

"Only one mistake and they will know what our plan is. We can't afford to lose our chance." The first one reminded, sensing the cockiness of his companion.

"I need not to be reminded. I will not fail." The second figure continued, "I shall be going before they notice my absence."

The man wearing a black cloak bowed his head as his companion left in a hurry.

-xxx-

Loki and Eir reached the palace together as they rode Loki's horse. Loki was the first one to go down as he assisted Eir down.

"We should get you back on your chamber."  
"No. I should see if Fandral and Volstagg are alright. I don't even get it why father forbids me to leave even when in your company. Did he really think I'm weak?"

"I do not know, Eir but you should obey him. Disobedience wouldn't do you any good."

"You're afraid that I'll break a simple command when you kissed me knowing that it's unacceptable in our world? Did you not think that it's dangerous if anyone found out that the princess and prince see each other as lovers?" Loki's eyes glint with bewilderment after hearing Eir's words. After Eir saw the reaction of her brother, she just realized the words that she had said. Did she acknowledge themselves not as siblings but lovers?

"I didn't mean in that way. Fo-Forget what I just said. I was being silly."Eir could feel her cheeks heat up as she tried to take back the words she just used. She slowly walked backwards, trying to run to the warrior three and Sif's location. If there were people around, Eir knew that it'll harder for Loki to do _anything_. The easiest option she could think of was to escape Loki even if he was the only brother left now that Thor was banished by their father.

-xxx-

Eir headed to the healing room where the three warriors and Sif would be most likely to be in. If there was anything she could do, she could at least help Thor's friends after his exile rather than follow what the king's order or have a talk with her brother. As she opened the door, the healers were already taking good care of Fandral and Volstagg which she was thankful for and the others were there too. The healer that was assisting Volstagg was done while the one with Fandral was far from finishing her task. Eir asked the healers to leave and she'll be the one to take care of the rest of Fandral's injury.

She sat on a vacant chair next to Fandral, ready to heal him which was followed by Loki's entrance. Loki was trying to

" We should never have let him go." Volstagg apprised.

" Be thankful he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral expressed as Eir continued to mend his wound.

" How did the guard even know?" Volstagg queried.  
" I told him." Loki answered.

" What?" Fandral asked, Loki having five pairs of eyes on him.  
" I told him to go to Odin, after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long, we should never have reached Jotunheim." Loki explained.

" You told the guard?" Volstagg inquired in such an accusing manner which earned a defensive response from Loki. "I saved our lives, and Thor's! I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki, Eir, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."Sif requested.  
" And if we do, then what? I love Thor dearly more than the four of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" In anger, Loki left the room even if he did not acquired Eir's company which was his original plan.

" He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor!" Sif declared.

" Be careful of your words." Eir warned in a calm tone while she was fixing Fandral's wound. She may still have confusion about what she felt towards Loki but there is no way she would let anyone say anything bad about her brothers specially Loki who has been nothing but kind to her.

" Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could easily conceal frost giants and lead them into Asgard…"Hogun trailed.  
" Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something that's completely different!" Fandral blustered trying to defend the prince. Eir sighed losing her patience not only to what they are accusing Loki of but the tension building in the room was absorbed by her body as she still has no energy to block it.

" I can't believe you people are accusing my brother of treason. At least one of you has the decency to count Loki as innocent from a terrible crime. Did he not save us?" She tried not to raise her voice despite getting vexed by the words she heard.

" That should do it. "Eir said after she finished fixing Fandral's wound.

"Excuse me princess, the king wanted you inside your chambers and your punishment shall be discussed."

-xxx-

Eir has been told by one of the guards what her punishment would be as she stepped foot in her chambers. It wasn't much of a punishment for Eir but rather a restriction for her. The guards were strictly ordered that the princess would stay in her chambers unless the king lifted the punishment he had set for his daughter. Foods would be served in her room and no one is to see her except for Erika who was to tend all Eir's need. Erika was one of the oldest servants in Asgard and the king has full confidence that she would do her obligation being the princess's servant.

Food has been served but she didn't have any appetite at all. All she did for what seemed like an eternity was sat on her bed, embracing her legs while thousands of thoughts raced in her mind. The day where Thor would be crowned as prince turned into a nightmare for everyone. Instead of being king, Thor was banished for his rash impulsive act. She was punished because she wanted to help her brothers and friends. Her and Loki's relationship became complicated. Everything happened like a dream and Eir wished that it was just a nightmare. A nightmare where she could wake up the next morning and everything was normal.

"Is that all the princess can do? Weeping for your brother she lost?" She looked around to see nothing but darkness surrounding her room.

"Who are you? Show yourself intruder." She implored, standing up.

"All shall be revealed in due time, Eir. But for now I am here to offer you help." It was the exact voice of the woman she heard before. It made her wonder how the woman entered the room when there were guards surrounding her chamber.

"Help?" She asked curious to what the intruder was talking about.

"Yes. I may be able to help you get Thor back."

"The king's decision can not be easily altered."

"Not easily, but still possible. Contrary to popular belief, Bifrost is not the means of travel to this world to another."

Unable to contain her curiosity Eir, searched for the woman despite the darkness around her. She checked her wardrobe only to find her clothing and armor. She sighed, losing hope then her door burst opened as Loki and the guards infiltrate her room. A guard lit up the a torch inside Eir's room that would make their search for the intruder easier.

"Loki" She breathed.

"I heard you speaking and assumed that someone else is inside." Her brother told her as his eyes scanned the room.

"Someone was here. I did not see her face but I'm positive that she was here." Eir explained.

"Leave." Loki told the guards.

"But the king's order was to-" A guard was about to argue but before he could finish, Loki interjected.

"I'm a prince and you dare forbid me to visit the princess? To see my sister? Father just wanted to assure Eir's safety and that's what I am here for." Loki told the guards and left the two alone in Eir's room.

"You've been grieving our brother"Loki puts his hand on her cheek, slowly caressing it. His touch sent a soothing sensation run over her. She held back the tears that were about to come out. She and Thor may not have the kind of closeness that she and Loki shared but Thor had always been nice despite his arrogance.

"I know it is a hard time but I am here to ask you a question and I'll leave you be if you'd like" Despite sounding confident, Loki was nervous.

"Eir…Do you love me back?"Loki asked his voice laced with vulnerability.

"Loki, we can't do it. Father and mother would not approve or anyone around Asgard. It's a taboo for every sibling. I can't."

"Is it what you want?"He hissed, annoyed about his sister's reasoning.

"Is it?"He asked making his voice louder as he did not receive any response.

"I want everyone to be happy. I can't be selfish with-" Eir cried knowing that her decision would not only affect them but her parents as well.

"Forget everyone else Eir! I want to hear what your answer is. I really want to hear what you want and not what others want. Do not deny your feelings." Loki barked.

Eir stared at her brother whose patience was wearing thin. She had never seen Loki so tense nor losing his calm and playful personality.

Loki saw the look on Eir's face as she was having trouble Eir but he needed an answer badly. As his patience went off, Loki sighed in defeat as he turned around and leave his sister. Eir hugged her brother from behind."I have never been confused to what to say Loki. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you. All I know is that I want you here by my side. Don't leave me too."

Loki spun cautiously, facing Eir. "Do you only see me as a brother?" Loki deplored as he moved his head inches away from her. Eir studied her brother's face unsure to what her next move. She was nervous and scared that she might lose Loki. _Forget everyone else Eir_, Loki's voice echoed around her head. Breathing heavily, Eir brushed her lips against her brother into a tender kiss. It caught Loki by surprised but it didn't hinder him from kissing Eir back. Her hands crept its way into his neck while Loki's hand on her waist. The kiss was mesmerizing and passionate at the same time, making the butterflies inside her stomach scrambled.

Loki felt the same way. He felt that he'll almost gone to Valhalla as Eir responded with her kiss. Her kiss was almost innocent but he could tell that she was trying her best. It was her only her second kiss and he was glad that he was the first man to give it to her.

Eir pulled away, her cheeks burn red as rose."I don't." She replied him which caused Loki to pull her into him closer. Loki planted a short kiss on Eir, a smile of triumph appeared on his face. They held each other for some time as they both lose track of time as they enjoyed the warmth of each other.

"I'm afraid for what will come if they-" Eir broke the silence, feeling scared for them.

"If they ever to find out, I'll protect you with my life. I'll always be here for you that I promise you, Eir." Loki guaranteed Eir while he stroked her back.

If there's anything good that happened that day for Eir, it would be the moment where a close sibings turned into lovers.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this story. I accept constructive criticism to improve my writing. Did you like the last scene? Was it too cheesy?** **Please review! **


	8. The truth

**Thank you for the continuous support for this story! I love you guys. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it took long for me to upload this one. **

**xxyangxx2006 – I can't tell you who those people are for now but I promise they'll be revealed ****in**** the right time! Thank you for the review! **

**Wildbillslady**** – Thanks for the review! That you have to find out later in the upcoming chapters. I'm glad you find it adorable!**

**Fuchsia****.****Grasshopper - You'll just have to wait and see ****for**** the next chapter where Loki would be king. Thanks again!**

**Anon - Not exactly another ****Eir**** and Laufey scene but I can promise brief moments in the past in the chapters to come. Thank you :)**

**Monwhiteangel**** - Thank you for your review! I think it'll take me another week to update so enjoy this one until the next chapter arrives.**

**Lokilove25 – It's already in this chapter and I hope you'll like it. Thank you!**

**Mz****. Phantom – I'm also glad that it caught your attention. Thank you, it means a lot. I can't see the one with "Loki tried to". Can you please tell which part is it? What do you mean by jumbled? If you ever see anything wrong please tell me. I really like to improve myself. Thanks for the review Mz Phantom.**

**Azura Soul Revear – Me too but there is more to come ;)**

**Day Star Angel – Thanks. Yes, there is more to come. I don't know how many more chapters are left probably not more than 10. **

**Lostfeather1 – Thank you for loving it! I think that my story would be boring if it is just about Loki and Eir falling in love without adding any depth in Eir's character so I decided to raise a little hell. It's going to be more complicated than it already is I think. Thank you again for the review, I appreciate it very much!**

**Griievousvenom**** – Thanks you! I'll try my best to update this story as fast as I can.**

**Marvel owns everything in the movie or comics that appeared in every part of the story. I only own ****Eir****, Lifa and some things that ****wasn't**** in the movie.**

No sounds could be heard inside the chamber of Eir except from Eir's faint breathing. She was expecting Loki to be with her until she woke up which would be foolish in both their parts. Instead of finding him beside her, she found a letter written in their native language carved on a green rose stem. _I shall leave for now. See you later my love_, it said. She sighed and held the rose, admiring its beauty. Then a smile slowly became visible to Eir's thin lips. There was no denying that she enjoyed the kiss, and Loki did too as an unfamiliar feeling of happiness wrapped around her which was probably a mixture of her and Loki's feeling last night. Her smile started to turn into a frown as the thought of her parents and Thor penetrate her mind.

The thought of her and Loki not being able to show their relation as lovers to one another as long as there are people around them or tell a single soul about them, not only their parents but the rest of the Aesir wouldn't tolerate their relationship, Thor being left to a realm who might be suffering was enough to sadden her.

"Eir, may come in?" She almost jumped out of surprise as she heard the voice. Panicking, Eir laid the rose beneath her bed where she hoped that no one would see it.

"You may enter, father." Eir stood up, fixing herself before her father could see her. To her surprise, it wasn't just Odin who came, her mother came with him too. Odin didn't waste any time upon hearing her daughter's response. As he spotted Eir, his eyes wandered around the room as if looking for something else.

"Good morning, Eir." Frigga smiled.

"Good morning, mother." Eir greeted back. She favored Frigga than Odin as she didn't make any of her children felt that they lack something like love.

"Is there something you are looking for?" Eir asked her father when she noticed that Odin's eyes were searching for something..

"No, nothing at all Eir. I've heard from your brother that someone gained access into your room." Odin answered.

"It was a woman, father. Though I did not get the chance to see her, I could tell from her voice." Eir told the king.

"Did she give you her name? Did she make her purpose in your chamber known?" Odin interrogated.

"She refused to give me her name and as for her purpose, it was unclear." Eir sighed.

"Did she tell you anything?" Odin inquired.

Eir considered telling her father that the voice offered her help to bring Thor back but a part of her brain refused. The guards were surrounding her room, it almost seemed impossible for someone to enter her room without their knowledge. If she told the truth, there's a chance that Odin would tighten up the security for her."She just wanted to speak but as I search for her, she stopped and vanished."

"Be careful to whom you speak with, daughter." Allfather warned.

"You're worried-No you're dismayed by something and upset too. " Eir stated as she felt what Odin was feeling at the moment. Since their journey to Jotunheim, things had been out of hand. There was something that she's missing but she's not sure what it was.

"It's about your brother Eir. We fear for his safety now that he is mortal." Frigga explained. Frigga's emotion wasn't exempted. Eir could feel her mother getting more nervous as their conversation continue but what for?

"Why are you getting more nervous for, mother?" She asked, innocently. Her mother became more nervous and shortly she felt intimidated by the words Eir used. Realizing what she had done, she shook her head.

"I-I apologize for my rudeness. I can't help but sense your intense feelings..and easily get affected." Their daughter confessed.

"It's alright, child." Frigga immediately forgave Eir. Frigga and Odin exchange glances as if they were talking with each other mentally. Odin broke their eye contact and turned his attention to Eir.

"Eir, you are to continue your punishment by staying here. If you heard that woman speaks to you again, call the guards immediately." Odin announced.

"Father is there anything I can do so Thor can return? If you wish me not to leave this room in exchange of Thor's return, I can accept that. I'd do anything." Eir hoped that her brother would be returned back to Asgard where he belong. They may not be the best of siblings but Eir cared for him, deeply.

"I cannot alter my decision. Be careful Eir." Odin murmured. Eir sighed in defeat instead of saying something else that might give Odin the right to delay lifting her punishment.

"Just tell Erika if you ever need me. Goodbye." Frigga pulled Eir into a hug and quickly pulled away as her husband awaits.

"Goodbye, father, mother." She bowed to them. When they left, she sat on her bed. A sigh of relief escaped her as her parents didn't notice the rose that Loki has given her. It could have caused her some problem. As much as annoyed she was to her father's decision, Eir couldn't do anything but to follow it. Loki could easily get her out without the guards' knowledge but unfortunately he wasn't anywhere near her. She sank into her bed and thought about Thor. She was worried to how is he surviving to the realm where he was sent and him being a mortal won't do him any good.

"Do I have to say it again? You can't enter the room." Eir heard a voice of an elderly woman said just outside her room. She stood up and swiftly walked towards the door, placing her ear on the door.

"Erika, I just wanted to talk with the princess." This time it came from someone who was slightly younger and Eir knew who was the owner of that voice. Eir opened the door and caught the attention of everyone outside her room.

"Good day, Princess." They greeted, Eir look at the older woman, Lifa who was holding a bronze tray full of food which would probably Eir's breakfast.

"Princess, I am reminding Lifa that she can't enter your majesty's room since it is a command of your father." Erika clarified.

"Could you please let her in? My father's command is to keep me away from any strangers and Lifa is not merely a stranger." Eir told the older servant.

"As you wish my princess." Erika muttered. Eir gestured for the two women to enter her room. Erika was the first one to enter and placed the tray on Eir's table followed by Lifa's entrance.

"If the princess wishes something, you can summon me." Erika said as she eyed Lifa before leaving the room.

"I thought, she'll never leave. How are you doing Eir?" Lifa asked, sitting on a chair. Eir looked at the food which seemed to be delicious like always but she wasn't tempted to have a taste. She didn't feel hungry at the moment or was in the mood to eat. She felt a little better now that she and Loki were lovers but her other brother popped into her mind? For all she knew Thor could be hurt.

Lifa watched the princess look at the food as if studying it. She doesn't know how the princess felt but she is sure that the princess was having a hard time as her brother was banished out from Asgard. The servant stood up and put a hand over Eir's back, slowly stroking it.

"I'm listening." Eir said as she shoved most problems out in her mind.

"Princess, you're having a difficult time with your brother but things do happen for a reason." Lifa sympathized, removing her hand from Eir's back.

"It happened because my father thinks that Thor didn't deserve another chance." Eir whispered.

"You need a break." Lifa affirmed, smiling triumphantly."You want to come outside the castle?"

"Now? But that's going to be difficult." Eir tried to be logical. If they ever escape the guards waiting outside her room, there were plenty more that would make their escape more difficult.

"Here. I brought this along with me. It's a cloak laced with magic. Wear it and no one would see you." Lifa showed her the cloak, she took under her dress.

"Where did you get it?" Eir's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"You could say that I borrowed it from a friend. Now let's go." Lifa grinned and handed the cloak to the princess. Eir didn't waste any time and wore it. To her surprise it did work.

"Well?" Eir asked Lifa.

"No one would certainly see you, princess." Lifa giggled.

-xxx-

Eir and Lifa successfully left the palace without anyone detecting Eir. They walked through the village near the castle and Eir was pleased to get some air outside the palace where tension was formed around it.

As much as tempted she was to share about Loki and her, she couldn't afford to raise suspicions around the two of them. The royal family was distressed already for having it's prince to be cast out and having a rumor about the remaining siblings would not do them any good.

"Have you heard what was about to come to Asgard?" She heard a warrior spoke as they passed by what seemed like a tavern.

"Prince Loki should be happy now that his brother is out." Another warrior spoke loudly.

"Shush. Don't speak like that, others might hear you." She heard the first warrior advised the other one.

"It is true and the princess? She doesn't have a warrior within her, I'm afraid for what will happen to us." The arrogant warrior spoke which sent Eir on the edge of her patience.

"Princess, I think we need to go back." Lifa suggested as she heard the warriors' conversation.

"I have to speak with Heimdal first. You may return to the palace, I won't be long." Eir said.

Lifa returned to the palace just after Eir took a horse that was probably left by the owner as he wander around the Asgard. She didn't remove the cloak that Lifa had provided her which made the horse looked like it was running on its own. It didn't take long before Eir reached the Bifrost. Heimdall stood in front of the Bifrost like a statue. Eir jumped down from the horse and removed her cloak, making her visible to everyone's sight.

"Heimdall, I wish to see Thor." The princess implored.

"The princess is still under her punishment for disobeying the king. You can't leave Asgard." The gatekeeper refused.

"I just want to see my brother, Heimdall. I worry for him. It's not like I'm going to bring an army of Jotun upon my return."

"I apologize princess but I cannot give what you are asking."

"Come on, Heimdall! I just need to speak with him, see for myself if he was alright in whatever realm he was sent into." Only a fool would think that the same strategy would work twice for Heimdall.

"If it would make you at ease ,my princess. The prince is doing alright in the realm of Midgard."

"Then how about the woman in my room last night? You could have seen her."

"I'm afraid that she concealed herself from my sight."

"I shouldn't have wasted my time." Eir sighed as she turned to leave.

"The prince and you had vanished last night from my sight again. You vanished earlier this morning to your chamber up until you reach this place." Eir stopped, hearing Heimdall's words. How could she not think that Loki made them invisible under the gatekeeper's sight. She spun around and looked at Heimdall's unreadable eyes. Heimdall seemed calm as he said it but Eir felt from the gatekeeper nothing but suspicion.

_Act as calm as possible Eir, you don't want anyone to know about Loki_."I am not obliged to tell you what I and Loki are doing nor am I obliged to be under your sight at all times, gatekeeper." Eir replied coldly. She was expecting that at least Heimdall knew who the woman was. She climbed back to the horse but her eyes were still fixed to the gatekeeper.

"Go, the king needs his child on his side." Heimdall appealed.

"What?" Eir half-yelled.

"The king has fallen into Odinsleep."

Eir's skin turned pale upon hearing Heimdall. Her father fall in the Odinsleep again? Eir was anxious to know what has happened to her father and she'd rather hear it from her mother and see Odin himself. Agitated, she kicked the horse's side and left Heimdall without saying another word.

Before even Eir could set foot in the palace, she was met by the guards.

"Princess, where have you been? We've been looking for you." A guard cried as he looked for any sign where the princess might have been.

"Where is my father?" Eir asked, ignoring the guard's question.

"He..Is in his chamber with your brother and mother." The guard hasn't even finished talking with her but Eir left her. She ran in a hurry to reach Odin's room. On her way to the room, she clashed with a few guards but that doesn't faze Eir at all. Dozens of scenarios entered her mind to why Odin fell into the Odinsleep. She was afraid that maybe it has something to do with Thor and her. It made her feel guilty for what she just said earlier. Would her father be stable if she just apologized before?

Once the guards saw her, they opened the door for her. Eir took a deep breath before she entered the room, seeing Loki and Frigga beside her father. She caught the eyes of her mother and Loki as she slowly stepped inside the room, the door immediately closed by the guards.

"Eir!" Frigga stood from her seat and greeted her daughter into a warm embrace.

"Where have you been, child? I thought you were… It doesn't matter, you're safe here." Eir didn't get the chance to embrace her mother back as she pulled away, looking at her.

"I'm sorry mother to cause you worry specially with father in his current state. I was just getting some fresh air." Eir mumbled.

"You should have stayed in your room." Loki scolded, looking at Eir.

"I'm sorry, brother. It won't happen again." Frigga led her child to the chair next to her.

"What happened to Father?" She asked looking at her father in a vulnerable state.

"Loki and your father were having a conversation when it happened. Your father had too much in mind to bare." Frigga explained as she touched Odin's hand.

"What were they talking about? Surely it won't be that serious to cause Father to collapse." Eir asked as her eyes haven't left her father's body.

"We were talking about the Jotuns." Loki said. What he said wasn't a lie, he didn't just think it'll be the right time to tell the whole story to Eir. Frigga glanced at Loki but then she decided that it would be Loki's decision if he wanted Eir to know about his true heritage.

"How long it'll last?" He asked his mother.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared. I'll never get use seeing him like this, the most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until his body is fully restored. He put it out for so long now, I fear. You're a good son, you mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother." Frigga replied.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki queried.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. " Frigga told her children. Loki stared at Eir which caused Eir to look stare back at him. Eir can't decipher what her brother's look meant but before she could even have a clue, Loki rose from his seat. Before he could leave the room, the door was opened by the guards and one of them held Gungnir, his father's weapon. Loki was confused, anyone could tell that by the look on his face.

"Thor is banished the line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours." Frigga declared as Gungnir was handed down to him.

-xxx-

Eir closed her eyes, trying to sleep but remained unsuccessful. _Thor's banishment, Odin in Odinsleep, what's more to come?_ Loki got the throne until father returns from his deep sleep and Eir was confident about his brother's ability. He had been the reasonable one between the three of them and excellent in terms of making strategies. Her eyes remained closed as someone appeared in her room.

"Did you not like the rose?" Loki picked up the green rose and sat beside Eir.

"Loki." Her eyes opened immediately, sitting on her bed.

"You always liked the flowers that I gave you when we were younger." Loki reminisced the days where they were children who do not have worries in their life.

"I still do." She smiled but it slowly turned into a frown.

"The burden of the throne is yours but it isn't enough to cause you great agony." Eir and Loki locked eyes together."I didn't mean to intrude upon your feelings brother but your emotions are too strong. Too strong to be ignored."

"I think that you don't deserve me." Loki laid the rose down and stood up.

"Don't be ridiculous! How in the world you don't deserve me?" Eir stood up, facing Loki.

"I'm an enemy Eir." Loki clarified, his voice breaking.

"Enemy? If there's any enemy out there it'll be Laufey and his people. " Eir bellowed. She didn't have any idea why her brother told her that. Did he not love her? Was it just a trick?

Loki laughed darkly. _Laufey__ and his people are the enemy._ "Well I am Laufey's son."

"That's…That's madness." Eir tried to deny the idea.

"It's madness for Odin to keep the truth away from me! Now I know why I'll always be the second best because Thor is his only son." Loki's yelled, his words dripping with venom.

"No! It can't be." Eir muttered.

"Yes, I'm one of those monsters that father has told you." Seeing that Eir won't believe him, he showed her his real form. His red eyes and blue skin, a trademark of the frost giants. Shocked wouldn't suffice what Eir felt at that moment.

Eir was overwhelmed with the emotions she was feeling. Her own emotion was almost unrecognized by the way she felt Loki's feeling mixing with hers. Trying to take it up to her advantage, Eir knew what Loki needed at the moment.

"I'm afraid.." Slowly walking towards her blue skinned lover, Eir reached out for Loki's hand. Loki didn't move except for his eyes that turned from Eir's to the ground. He felt disgusted at the moment, Eir seeing his true form. "I'm not afraid of you, Loki. I'm afraid for you." Eir finished putting Loki's hand on her cheek. Eir knew exactly how Loki felt and knowing her lover, Loki may do something out of his anger. Loki looked back at Eir again with astonishment. He expected Eir to leave him but the truth is he really wanted her to accept him.

"This new discovery still perplex me. I-I am not sure what to say but I do know that it's not your true heritage that matters. Like I said before in the forest, I'll be here for you Loki and I mean it." Eir buried herself in Loki's chest, hearing Loki's heartbeat. Eir released a force of serenity to Loki. It was the least she could do for Loki and hoped that it'll affect Loki quickly.

"At least father and mother have a reason to allow our relationship now." She pulled away, smiling. Loki knew Eir wasn't lying. What came out from her mouth was the truth and hearing it from Eir somehow made the news bearable for him. He leaned down and kissed Eir. It wasn't the same one that they had shared before, it was a fast gentle kiss given by Loki which made Eir's knees go weak.

Loki puts his forehead against her as he spoke."I love you, Eir. Someday, I will be able to proclaim you as mine to the nine realms but for now, I'm satisfied that I have you here by my side."

**Did you like it? I hope you do! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I'll really appreciate it! If you also have suggestions please don't hesitate to give me one **


	9. King of Lies?

**VineNight – Thank you! I'm going to follow the plot of the movie. I don't think so. I don't think Loki would want anyone else to know that he wasn't really Odin's son. As for that….I think I have a chapter that would answer that question XD**

**Xxyangxx2006 - the image is bearable…somehow?lol Thanks for letting me know. **

**Fuchsia.Grasshopper– Unfortunately, I can't answer that but There is no secret that last forever and someone will eventually know about them ;) **

**Lostfeather1 – Thank you for another awesome review! I'm not sure if it's called betraying but all I can say for now is that more things will happen in the story. **

**Lokilove25 – I can't tell you much about the story but there is something more especially for Eir's character.**

**Moonwhiteangel – I know! I wish I could hug him especially in the last part of the movie, he seemed so vulnerable. Thanks again for the review.**

**Azura Soul Reaver – Of course, she would. She's Eir, the merciful :D**

**Wildbillslady – Yes, they are hiding something but I can assure you that Eir wasn't a result of an affair. That's all I can say for now XD**

**The Yoshinator – alright, I'll do some action with Eir and Loki next chapter though I'm not sure how it'll end up. **

**I don't own anything except from Eir and the voice thingy in this chapter. The rest belongs to Marvels.**

_Stuck in the middle of the clearing, Eir run very fast like her life depends on it as darkness slowly consumed the place. She ran away scared to whoever was chasing her, feeling an intense combination of anger, greed and insecurity. Eir could not bear having to feel those emotions but she knew that whoever own those, would end up to their own destruction. The forest seemed like an endless labyrinth. Every turn ends up to a never ending path. She could not tell the distance between her and the one chasing her, all she knew was she needed to run away before she could be captured by the unknown being. After running for what seemed like an eternity, she looked back and saw that the path she has taken before was swallowed already by darkness. She spun around and gasped as she stood on the edge of the cliff. Darkness slowly consumed the forest. Eir closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff before the darkness could even reach her._

_Instead of feeling the cold ground, Eir felt nothing but warmth. Instead of hearing the wind as she fell from the cliff, she heard men cheered for what seemed like a triumph. Curiosity gets the best of her and she slowly opened her eyes to see dozen of men standing before her and Odin himself. She quirked her eyebrow unsure of what was happening. She tried to hug her father out of fear but to her surprise she was magically tied to a pole. Before she could even protest, she saw her father's eyes burning with rage as he looked at her._

"_Burn her." Odin commanded and a warrior threw a torch at her._

Eir sat up, catching her own breath. It was another nightmare. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down while she shook the idea of her own father sending her to death by fire. The nightmare didn't make any sense. Why would his father condemn her to a terrible death? Why would his father even be angry at her in the first place? Has it something to do with her relationship with Loki?

It was too much of a burden to over-think of the nightmare. As she tried to put in her mind that it was nothing but an awful dream, something caught her attention. She felt something, she wasn't suppose to feel. The emotions of anger, greed and insecurity is in the room it was as if the chaser in her dream was present in her chamber.

"Guards!" Once her voice reached outside her room, the men standing outside her chamber quickly entered in response.

"What has happened, princess?" A guard asked her. She embraced their emotions and see that neither of them possess the emotions she was looking yet the intense emotion stayed.

"I think… I saw a snake in this room. Will you be kind to check it?" Eir asked. If there was anything she could do, it would be not alarming to what was happening to her. The voice that she heard has already alarmed her parents what more if Eir felt the emotions of this being which only indicates that whoever it was, was only around in the corner of her room.

While the guards were checking the room, Eir slowly and without making any sounds leave the room. She felt somewhat relieved that she was out of her room but the emotions of the one chasing her was still present. Could it be possible that it was following her? She let her foot led the way, not caring wherever it'll lead her. Not far from her was the voice of the guards she had escaped and luckily a familiar horned figure came into view. She ran in anticipation and jumped on Loki's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Loki almost fell as his balance nearly got lost. He saw the guards were on their attacking stance but remained calm as they saw who the person was. Without a doubt, Loki was certain who was behind him. No one would have the courage to jump behind his back especially now that he is king for the time being while his father was in Odin sleep.

"Hide us, quickly!" Eir implored.

"What are you doing behind my back? A lady don't just jump from anyone's back." Loki puts his hands on Eir's legs trying to put her down. He felt like rolling his eyes, feeling that she's not properly dressed for the day.

"Hiding? I don't care if it's unladylike." Eir scoffed.

"Princess, King." The guards bowed as they saw Loki.

"We wish to take your sister back to her chambers." The guards told Loki which made her hold Loki tighter. She didn't feel safe alone in her room, even if there are guards present to protect her. If there is anyone who could ease her with her anxiety about that woman or whatever being it was, it would be no other than Loki. The one she thought was her brother who tease her endlessly but he was always there to extend his hand whenever Eir needed somebody. Even before, Loki wasn't just a brother. He was a person whom she held dearest. She knew she would be safe with the God of mischief.

"As your king, I lift the punishment set for my sister, Eir Odindottir." Loki stood straight as he announced Eir's freedom from her room. Without arguing, the guards bowed their heads and left the room.

"You can go down now." Loki whispered.

"Can't I stay here?" Eir whined.

"Eir, we're not children anymore. I have important matters to attend to." Sighing in defeat, Eir went down from Loki's back. How Eir wish she could turn back the time where they had nothing to worry about other than their behavior in public.

Feeling free from Eir's grasp, Loki looked at her and she did the same. His green eyes against her blue eyes. "What is it that's bothering you?" Unlike Thor, Loki could tell whether Eir was in distress without their _sister'_s word.

"It's just… father and Thor." She replied Loki without flinching, trying not to mention another answer.

"And?"

"Could you bring Thor back?" Eir added.

"Eir, it does not work that way. He brought us into the brink of war with Jotunheim." Loki explained.

"But he is m-our brother."

"I am working for a truce with Jotunheim and we will see if we could bring Thor back from his exile if the frost giants agreed though I could sense they would rather have Thor away from Asgard."

"Can't we just hide him here?"

"Yes but what if they find that out? As much as I love Thor to be back here at the palace with us, I could not bear any blood shed from a rash decision. We should think Eir, not for ourselves but for the people of Asgard."Loki sighed and continued, "Is there something more to your request?"

"That's just it." Eir smiled weakly to Loki.

Loki glanced to the guards watching the two of them. They may not be saying anything but Loki knew that the guards were eager to escort him to the throne room and do the works of the king. He didn't want to leave Eir, he was tempted to stay and leave all the duties of the king but that meant letting Odin down. The throne was entrusted to him and as much as he loves Eir, he could prove to Odin that he is a worthy son even if the blood of the frost giants run in his vein. At last, everything would be in its rightful place and someday everyone would accept his relationship with Eir.

"As much as I hate to leave you be, our people's need is what I should attend first." Loki told Eir softly like explaining to a child. Eir could understand how much of a burden it was to rule Asgard and it saddens her that Loki has to be the one to replace their father. She was afraid that Loki would be like their father who spent most of his time as the king rather than a father. Eir nodded, her gaze focusing on the ground.

"I shall be going, sister." Loki announced as he patted his sister's shoulder before leaving, the guards following him to the throne room. Eir was disappointed the way Loki said goodbye to her. Sometimes she wished that they could be ordinary people and their affection for each other wouldn't be a problem. She knew people could not know that Loki is the son of Laufey since the attack of the frost giants was still fresh in the citizens of Asgards and they may not see the other side of the God of Lies. The gentle, loving side of Loki that only Eir could witness.

When she was about to leave the empty corridor, her mouth was covered with cold hands from behind.

"Do not scream."She heard a soothing voice that came no other than the God of mischief, himself. She spun around to see the green eyed God.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the throne room?" Eir inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

Loki chuckled, fully aware that Eir didn't like his earlier actions. Loki looked around to see if there was anyone wondering in the corridor other than the two of them, luckily there were none.

"Yes, I am but I know a person whose wrath is more deadly than the combined forces of the citizen of Asgard." He grinned, making Eir smiled as she shook her head.

"So Loki, the mischief maker is afraid for the wrath of the merciful goddess?" Eir asked, playfully.

"Aye, it seems like it." The king chuckled. The merry atmosphere was suddenly replaced by a serious one as Loki started to look at Eir, dead serious.

"I just came to do something." Loki whispered so low that Eir almost failed to hear him.

"What may that be?" Eir asked, her eyes locking with his until Loki leaned in to meet her lips. He put his hand on the back of Eir's neck, the other on her back to close the distance between them. Eir responded with the same passion, her hands wandered around Loki's chest that was covered with armor. As Loki caught Eir's mouth open, he didn't waste any chance to take it into his advantage. He entered his silver tongue into her while Eir tolerated his act by responding with her own tongue. Just when the kiss was about to get deeper, Loki pulled away with a Cheshire cat grin on his face after he saw Eir blushing. Eir had never been kissed the way and the feeling that it sends her, overcome the fear she felt before.

"I may not be able to show my affections to you, Eir. Bear in mind that I love you and all of my actions will always be for the better. For both of us." Loki's soft voice hypnotized Eir as he caressed her cheek.

"I know that." Eir sighed.

"I should really leave now, before they notice my absence. I'll see you later, love." Loki gave a quick kiss on Eir's forehead before he vanished from Eir's sight.

-xxx-

The warrior three and Sif had just finished their conversation with the new king while Odin lay in his bed. Sif was the one who was most affected seeing that she could have punched Loki if Fandral wasn't there to hold her back. There was something going on from the start and she was right. Fandral was aware that Loki wouldn't let Thor return be returned to Asgard. Unable to communicate with Frigga, Fandral could only think of another important person for Loki that may persuade him to bring Thor back.

"We should go see Eir." Fadral suggested.

"Of course." Volstagg agreed. If there would be anyone that Loki wouldn't be able to order them around or hurt them. Hogun nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"We should find her before Loki feeds her with his lies." Sif snarled.

-xxx-

Eir sat beside the bed of the king along with her mother. Trying her best, Eir influenced her mother's emotion by easing her worry and adding a tiny piece of happiness that would somehow make her feel better. She smiled touching her father's hand. _There's no way that dream would come true._

"Mother, Is father angry at me?"

"No, Eir. He is worried for you. You are our only daughter and one of the most precious gifts that we received."

"Do rest mother. I don't think father would like to see you looking worrisome." Eir wrapped her arms around her mother.

-xxx-

Eir headed to the garden next to simply forget about her nightmare. With her mother's words, Eir was more confident that Odin wouldn't make her like a human torch. When she reached the garden, there was nobody there except for the guards. Knowing that the guards won't mind her business, Eir walked around the garden to see the flowers again. Somehow Loki's magical flowers were better than the one's planted in their garden but perhaps Eir only thought of the flowers special because the person who gave it was very special to her.

There were hundreds of flowers found in the garden, each of them was made sure to be beautiful enough to be in the imperial palace of the great king Odin. What caught her attention was a flower that obviously didn't belong to the rest of the garden. Eir kneeled and touched the withering flower. Such a pity that she has to remove it.

"_You could throw it away or bring it back to life_." Eir's heart skipped a beat, upon hearing the woman's voice. "_Do not be scared. I'm your friend._"

"A friend? A friend who does not wish to reveal her identity?" Eir whispered not wanting to alarm the guards.

"_Yes. A friend that could help you bring your brother back." _Replied the voice.

"How?" Eir questioned. She doubts what the woman's purpose was but Eir was getting desperate to see Thor and the woman can possibly help her. She wanted to talk with him, tell him about their father's condition.

"_Well I could create a portal from Asgard to Midgard."_ The voice stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not a fool like what other says. What if I agree? That portal will just lead me to harm." Despite being naïve, Eir knew that strangers should not be trusted especially those who conceal their identity.

"_If you do not trust me then perhaps I can just assist you to create a portal of your own._"

"Me? Surely you jest for I am not capable of doing any magic."

"_You don't?_"

"I tried to make spells when I was a child but failed miserably. All father said, I'm not given the ability to be a sorcerer like Loki." Eir murmured.

"_Is that so? Could you try chanting the spell for summoning a flower? I'm positive you still remember it."_ The voice was right, she knew the spell after hearing Loki chant it several times in front of her.

"Try and watch me fail for your entertainment? I guess not."Eir declined.

"_You'll lose nothing but maybe you are enjoying yourself having no use rather than a manipulator of emotions_."

Eir felt a pang of what she heard. No matter how much she claimed to be alright for having no strength like Thor or magic like Loki, deep inside she wanted to possess power. Power that would enable the citizens of Asgards to see her not only as a pretty face but a warrior as well. The voice was right. Will she lose something if she tried to conjure a flower? Apparently, she'll lose nothing. Eir closed her eyes, imagining a flower as she chanted the spell. Opening her eyes, she saw the flower in her hand causing her mouth to open. Did she just conjured a flower? How can that be possible?

"_Congratulations_." The voice greeted her.

-xxx-

Loki sat on the throne, savoring his near triumph. Thor believed his lies and he wasn't even fazed by how easy he achieved success. Thor believed that their father was dead, their mother doesn't want him back, Eir blaming him for their father's death and the non existent truce to Jotunheim. Thor was out of the picture and it should stay that way. There won't be anyone in Asgard that they'll compare him with after Thor was banished. Then later on, he'll have Eir as his queen. Eir deserved to be queen and those people who had belittled them would not dare use their name in vain after they were proclaimed as King and queen. King Loki and Queen Eir, it sounds like music to his ears. The warrior three and Sif could do nothing about it. Eir was hidden from their sight, a spell he cast when she kissed him. His destiny wasn't as bad as he thought. He may be the son of Laufey which was a bad thing but he had things planned in his mischievous mind that would get him out of Thor's shadow, for Odin to see that he is worthy of being his son. His heritage need not to be known for all he cared Odin is his only father. Not some gruesome monster that left him abandoned in the temple.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably update this story next week. If you have any suggestions, comments or you want to correct anything with my story/writing please write me a review. **


	10. Love like No Other

**I don't own anyone except from my OC's.**

**Wildbillslady – I wish he didn't have to be like that but its in his nature to be mischievous. As for the mystery lady, she is suspicious and I agree with you !**

**Day Star Angel – Thank you for noticing my errors and correcting them. Thank you very much!**

**The Yoshinator – That woman would play affect Eir greatly and its effect would be shown in the right time. I added LokixEir action here a little hope you liked it.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Thank you for yet another awesome review! Don't worry drama would keep coming until the end of this story ;)**

** – Her identity will be revealed real soon! If Loki would just stop being mischievous things would end differently lol Thank you for thinking they make a good couple! **

**Finally I've finished this chapter. I know I said I would upload last week but I got exams to finish. Thanks for the support in this story, you guys kept me motivated to finish this one.**

Million miles away or rather worlds away from Asgard, Thor lies under the sky with Jane who was currently asleep. He watched her sleep while remembering their previous conversation which was mostly about Asgard. He saw genuine curiosity that Jane possessed about his world. He loved sharing his knowledge about Asgard, knowing that Jane was interested about it. The Bifrost or what was seen as some sort of rainbow in Midgard had amazed Jane. Who would have thought that the myths were true? Thor briefly discussed about his family and quickly returned in explaining Jane anything that she asked.

Their talk reminded him of Asgard. Did his father think he was a disappointment when he died? Would his mother like for him to ever come back? Did Eir blames him for their father's death? How long will the truce with Jotunheim last? All those questions run in his head, leaving him troubled. _If that's what the Norns has decided, I must accept it with all of my heart, _he thoughtas he finally drifted into sleep.

-xxx-

Back in Asgard, Eir was guarded by warriors making sure that the warrior three and Sif would not bother her even if her presence was hidden in their sight. She was curious to know how she managed to do magic when she failed miserably when she was a child. It was suppose to be a secret between her and her mysterious tutor. The woman will continue teaching her until she could manage to create a portal of her own in order to reach Midgard, to see Thor. Not for a second, she trusts the woman's words but she had to pretend that she does, in order for her lesson to continue. One day, she could show to Asgard that she could be a warrior too through magic and not by strength. _Father would be proud of me once he saw that I can do magic._ A smile of triumph appeared on her face.

"Princess, the king seeks your company." Eir heard a man's voice not far from where she was.

"I'll be there in a second." She clasped her hands together to extinguish a small ball of light that she managed to create by a spell taught to her by the voice .

"I'm here." She announced, running towards the guard.

"I would now escort you princess." The guard said to the princess.

"Is he not in the throne room?" Eir asked, assuming that her lover would be in the throne to do his duties while Odin was under Odinsleep.

"Yes but he commanded that you needed an escort." The guard responded.

"I grew up here. I'm sure that it'll be impossible for me to get lost." Eir reminded the man, getting annoyed. She didn't have any idea why Loki was being very protective of her. Was there something happening that she wasn't aware of?

"But the king insisted." The guard added. Eir could have insisted that she doesn't need anyone to assist her but knowing Loki, he would probably punish the man if he didn't do his job properly.

"Fine" Eir agreed as the guard led her the way.

-xxx-

While Eir and the guard were on the way to the throne room when they heard a crashing sound followed by Loki's voice.

"Take my advice and leave Asgard."Loki stood victoriously as a familiar warrior lie on the ground, covered with bruises."Oh and if you ever try to speak with Eir, I will make sure for myself that the damage you received shall be more severe."

"What is happening?" Eir asked, her gaze turned from Loki to the bruised warrior who turns out to be Havarth. Seeing how bad Havarth looks, Eir wanted to assist the warrior to the healing room since the other warrior who seemed to be his company froze for some reason and even before she could make her own move, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Eir, we should go and leave these pitiful warriors alone." Loki hissed as he tried to drag Eir along with him.

"Why would you hurt him?" Loki managed to take Eir a few steps away before she successfully wiggled her hand free from Loki. Loki maybe mischievous and all but never had she seen him threaten someone without having a good reason.

"All you need to know is that he deserves it." Loki answered.

"Is it true?" Eir looked from Loki to Havarth and to the other warrior. Eir could tell that the aura of anger and being frighten was coming out from Havarth and his companion.

"Leave here, cowards." He said to the warrior glaring daggers to Havarth and without any hesitation, the warriors ran. Loki was pleased as the warriors left his sight.

"What in Hel was that?" Eir asked Loki.

"I told you that scoundrel does not deserve to talk or see you." Loki explained.

"That's not what I inquired. I'll just head to the..um..library." Eir told the God of Mischief.

"Library? You are not even fond of books." Loki chuckled.

"Then tell me why. I deserve to know it if I'm involved."

"Why do you have to be this stubborn?" Loki snapped.

"Leave us be." He said to the guards.

"But the king must always have –" The guards tried to argue but Loki interjected before they could even finish what they were saying.

"I am more than capable of protecting Eir and myself. Leave." He ordered the men.

"As you wish, our king."

" I won't ask again, Loki." Eir crossed her arms as she demanded an answer from him, the guards left the two of them alone.

Loki sighed in frustration as his green eyes met Eir's gray eyes. He knew that Eir would be her stubborn self and now that his plan is nearing success, he didn't need Eir to be angry at him for something that wasn't completely his fault.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth but we should head to the room first." Eir nodded, agreeing with Loki's condition. When the two reached the room, Loki made sure that the door was closed before telling Eir what happened between him and the warrior.

_Loki was on his way to the throne room when he heard Eir's name appeared in a conversation. Curiosity gets the best of him and before doing his duty as the current king, he wanted to follow the men who was talking about his Eir. _

"_What about her?" _

"_Think about it, my friend. If the princess became my wife, I may have the throne if not only for that brother of hers. Perhaps we can plan something out and have him banished just like his brother."_

"_Do you really like her?"_

"_I do. She's a pretty little thing and every good warrior deserves someone like her. Imagine what our child would look like."_

"_Imagine if she heard your words." A man behind them spoke. The two warriors look at each other and spun around to see none other than Loki. They both froze out of fear, not wanting to cause more damage than their words has done._

"_G-good day my king."_

"_In spite of speaking ill of me and Eir, you still have the nerve to fool me? Have you really got no respect?"_

_Havarth watched his friend's useless act and held the hilt of his mace tighter. He was aware about Eir's brother, how different he was from Eir._

"_I'm truly sorry." Havarth's companion apologized._

"_Please don't be. I know just the punishment that fits you both." With that being said, Havarth swung his mace wildly towards Loki without thinking. Instantly, Loki docked before the mace could even touch him. After Havarth's attack, he didn't waste any time and hit the warrior's back using Gugnir. Still not contented, the God of Lies lifted the weapon and aimed it to the warrior as it released an energy blast which sends Havarth flying to the ground. _

"I thought Havarth was a genuine person." Eir frowned, remembering the day she met Havarth. He seemed like a nice man. She even considered him to be a good friend but it turns out Havarth was only interested to the throne.

"HE was clearly pretending he was a nice warrior. Not everyone in this universe is good, Eir. You should be very careful to whom you trust because sometimes even your closest friends would be the one that'll cause you harm. I was even a fool to let him have a short conversation with you before." Loki groaned. He was right that something was suspicious about the warrior. Good thing, that he already has Eir and there'll be no way that Havarth would take her away from him.

Eir tried to digest the words that came from Loki. Does she just give her trust that easy? Perhaps she was used to the idea that everyone was nice in front of her (Except when she's in battle). "Why did you have me called?"She asked trying not to overthink what Loki just said. _Sometimes even your closest friends would be the one that'll cause you harm, _Loki's voice echoed.

"Is it wrong for someone to see his lover?" He grinned as he reached for Eir's cheek and caressed it with his cold hand.

"We will get caught Loki if we're not careful." Eir smiled weakly and held Loki's hands. Loki slowly spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I doubt that anyone would think about anything about us. Remember that Asgard saw for the past centuries how close the two of us were. Incest is out of the question for them." Loki assured her as he rested his chin on Eir's shoulder. It wasn't really incest but to the eyes of those who doesn't know the truth, they were committing a taboo.

"I just wished that everyone would understand it they way, I do." Eir whined while putting her hands over Loki's. The truth was out and it was even harder for them to conceal what was happening between the two of them. The secret of them being together was eating her."How is the truce going between Jotunheim?"She asked, remembering Thor. She hoped that Thor was still surviving on Midgard and hopefully she'll see him again after she learned how to make a portal connecting Asgard and Midgard.

"I am trying my best to settle it." Loki replied.

"Thank you." Eir pulled away from Loki's tight embrace in order to face him. She smiled at him and planted a mixture of soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

"For?" Loki asked and rested his forehead against her.

"For helping to get Thor back, for defending me, the list is endless." Eir whispered her hand trailing on Loki's breastplate.

"I'm willing to do _anything_ for you. " Loki declared, his hands work his way down to Eir's back. His words free from lies. He leaned down slowly, closing the gap between their lips.

-xxx-

Someone stood on the corner of the corridor, hiding in the shadows while watching the _siblings_ as they thought they were alone in the throne room. To everyone's eyes, Loki and Eir were very close to each other. One can rarely be seen without the other to the point that the people think that the bond between them are so strong that even the Norns may not be even able to break it if that would ever be their will. The unknown visitor continued to watch and the next scenario came as a surprise which ended up making the stranger smirk.

_It was only a matter of time_, the visitor thought. Loki has been the protective brother, ensuring that no man would steal his sister easily. Others see Eir's suitor being unfortunate but in truth, the master of mischief and lies was the one to be blame. He carefully eliminated every warrior that would like to take Eir away from him and he has been successful. Simple glances, the way the one having a strange effect to the other and the way they look at each other gave some hint that their relationship doesn't just end in blood or as siblings.

The kiss between the lovers grew more intense as they continued, neither one of them didn't seem to want to stop. They were both lost in their kiss, feeling that no one else was in the universe but the two of them and that there weren't anything that they should worry about. Eir pulled away, gasping for air and saw that they were no longer in the throne room but in Loki's. For the most obvious reason, they were safer there and the chance of someone lurking around his room seemed impossible. The room was simpler than hers, the color green invaded the room seeing that most of Loki's possession was in the same color.

"Eir if you don't want to-" Loki run a hand on Eir's back trying to soothe her but the princess interrupted him.

"I do want this but I want to see the real you." Eir studied the look on Loki's face. He was clearly confused by Eir's request.

"I- I love you Loki with all my heart. I just want to see your true form. "Eir whispered. By doing this, Eir could prove to Loki that she was anything but afraid of him and that his origin didn't make any negative effect on her. For Eir, he was still Loki. Her mischievous lover and protector. Loki nodded hesitantly and slowly his skin turned to blue, his eyes blood red.

"Don't frown. You're still Loki. Nothing changed, only your appearance." Eir smiled at Loki as she kissed him. All the yearning between them burned like a wild fire.

**I hope you liked it. I think there's three or four more chapters left in this story. Please tell me what you think of EirxLoki and the story so far. **


	11. Confusion

**FuchsiaGrasshopper – I apologize if your name didn't appear again. I swear I wrote it last time. Thanks for noticing. After all, Loki is the God of Mischief ;)**

**lostfeather1 – He might have… I think Thor would be mind blown since he still doesn't know that Loki was adopted. Thanks for the compliment!**

**The Yoshinator – Yes, I see what you did there :D**

**Moonwhiteangel – thank you for loving the story! I hope you'll love till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Eir and those characters you haven't seen or heard in the movies. Marvels own the rest.**

After spending an intimate night together which sent them both to complete bliss, Eir was still peacefully asleep on Loki's bed. Loki opened his eyes as his arms were still wrapping Eir's body which was smaller than his, assuring that everything that happened between them last night was no dream. A smile appeared on his face. Never had he expected Eir would make a strange request but nonetheless, she didn't see any monster as they made love and that made him more than happy. What he loved most about Eir is that she had always made him feel special not just by her words but through her actions as well. He slowly removed his arms away and sat while admiring Eir's sleeping form. He tucked a strand of Eir's dark hair behind her ear to see a clearer view of her face.

"_Why do you love me?" Loki looked at the ceiling. He knew that Eir felt something for him but could not understand how can she love the son of the enemy. There are plenty of reasons why Eir should stay away from him and yet here she was lying beside him._

"_Love __doesn't need any reason. N__o matter what others might say, you will always be the Loki I grew up with whether you're a son of Odin or not.__" Eir answered looking straight at him. Loki let the words sink in, savoring each word. Eir had always made him feel accepted not only through her words but her actions as well. _

Today will be the day where the frost giants would arrive and as much as he love to stay beside Eir and see her open her mesmerizing blue eyes, he has to go and prepare himself for the things to come.

"Everything will be alright for us." He whispered giving her a kiss on her forehead.

-xxx-

The sound of her friend's voice accompanied by loud knocking sound woke Eir up. Her eyes shot open and it took her time to realize that she was in her room, fully dressed. Was everything that has happened a dream? The knocking sound didn't stop but Eir didn't care less. She looked at her bedside to discover a green rose. Looking at it carefully she saw their native words carved into its stem saying,"I wish I could stay until you woke up."

_It wasn't a dream._

"Breakfast is served." The voice brought her back to reality. She put the rose under her bed as she fixed herself.

"Princess?" She heard Erika calling her once again.

"You may come in." She replied, studying how she looked on the mirror.

Erika opened the door to see Eir with a big smile on her face. Raising an eyebrow to the princess' rather strange behavior, Eir just stood still ignoring the look that Erika was giving her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Something seemed strange." Erika looked around the room, wondering what made the princess happy.

"Strange? Come, let's eat. Breakfast is served, yes?" Eir walked beside Erika who nodded. Eir led the way to the dining hall, making Erika follow her. Eir was informed that her mother still refused to leave her father's side while Loki was performing his duty as king, leaving her alone. It made her miss Thor more, her brother's company was surely missed by everyone. After ensuring that Eir ate her breakfast, Erika exited the dining hall.

Eir barely notice Erika's absence. Eating alone made her remember the good old days where they were like an ordinary family, eating together with smiles on their face. She wished that somehow things would return to normal.

"Eir, are you alright?" Lifa asked, making Eir turned her head.

"Of course." She replied not realizing that Lifa had been in the room.

"Come. Let's take a walk." Lifa offered her hand to Eir. Despite the smile that Eir was putting, Lifa knew that Eir was troubled with her brother's banishment and father's deep sleep.

"Do you ever think that Thor will find his way home?" Eir asked on their way.

"Only the Norns know, Eir. Only them." Lifa replied.

"I fear that our family is falling apart. I have this strange feeling, Lifa." Eir finally let those words flow out from her. Lifa was no stranger to her, she felt that she was the only one whom she could share her thoughts with.

"Everything will be alright." Lifa stopped, putting a hand on Eir's shoulder.

"You don't understand. I have this abominable feeling . I can feel it anywhere and what scares me most is that" Eir looked at Lifa, unsure of what she was feeling at the moment.

"It's coming from me." Eir whispered the words that Lifa barely heard it. She can't let anyone know about it except from Lifa since Loki was busy with being king while her mother had to worry about their father's condition.

"Fear can be used as a strength." Lifa advised. Eir look at her with curiosity.

"Fear can make us achieve something, Eir. Perhaps you should know how to wield your weakness into your strength." Lifa shrugged.

"But this feeling isn't right, Lifa. I swear to the Norns that it will bring nothing but madness or even chaos if I continue to having to feel this kind of feeling." Eir argued. _If only she knew that I can barely manage it._

"I think it is only ordinary. People deny that such thing exists within ourselves and instead of denying it we should face it." Lifa said indifferently.

"Don't think too hard on it, Eir. I should go now, I have to fulfill my duties at the palace." Lifa giggled, amused to Eir's confusion.

Eir nodded as Lifa left her alone dumb founded.

-xxx-

Eir hid herself into the deep portion of the forest. There won't be any person to disturb her training, it'll be only the trees and her. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed as she stood straight, clasping her hands together like praying. Running the spell all over her head, she opened her eyes together feeling the immense heat forming her hand . As she slowly unbind her hands, a sudden spark between her hands. It was another failed attempt.

"Failure exists if one stopped trying." The voice told her.

"If you are here to mock me, please continue doing so." Eir smiled sardonically.

"The love for your brother isn't enough to conjure the spell." Eir hated being scolded by her tutor. If she's not desperate to see Thor, she wouldn't have entertained the woman whose intention is still unknown to her.

Eir ignored what her tutor said and repeated the process to conjure the spell. Again, she failed to conjure fire.

"If you can't conjure a small fire, how can you expect to conjure a portal to Midgard?" Her tutor commented.

"I'm doing my best if you haven't noticed." She snapped. In her annoyance, Eir leaned on the tree with her arms crossed. The possibility of her doing the spell was slim, she was aware of it but nonetheless she tried. Conjuring a fire or controlling an element is acknowledged as one of the most advanced magic in Asgard. Conjuring a small ball of light is nothing compared to it.

"Your magic should be harnessed. If I were you, I will continue practicing." The woman recommended. Eir could feel that the woman would leave her again to train on her own but before she could let that happen, she had to ask her a question that has been crossing her mind.

"Before you disappear again. I wanted to ask you how come you knew that I have magic when my parents were certain that I did not possess such gift?"

Her tutor laughed as if there was anything funny with what she asked before responding,"Were they?"

"Yes." Eir replied with confidence.

"Has it occurred to you princess that perhaps they were hiding something?" The woman questioned her again. Eir walked away from the tree with her arms uncrossed, looking around the forest to search for the woman.

"You're insinuating that they were lying to me?" She scoffed as she continued to search for the woman. How can she bring her parents into this?

"You are the one who said that." Her tutor retorted.

"You're pathetic. You came out of nowhere, started teaching me magic and you think that I-I'll believe you?" Eir bellowed.

"My words will not suffice, that I know. Visit the Norns to seek the truth. You are born to be a master of magic, do not let others tell you differently." The voice told her.

Eir slowly sat on the ground, taking everything that her tutor has said. She was trying to convince herself that her tutor was a liar but she can't help herself but then why wouldn't her parents be aware of her magic. The all-father knew most things and knowing whether she have magic is easy. What disturbed her the most is that her tutor's recommendation to see the Norns. Eir got the feeling there was something more that her parents weren't telling her.

-xxx-

Ensuring that Eir was away from knowing his plans, Loki went to the weapons' vault alone.

Loki ignored the weapons and approached the one he needed most. He looked up to the wall where the destroyer lies. By connecting Gugnir with the ground, the destroyer appeared with all its might before him.

"Make sure my brother does not return. Destroy everything." He commanded.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the story so far! **


	12. Misplaced trust and an old friend

**I don't own anything except from my OC's.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Yes, she will visit the Norns! Thanks **

**The Yoshinator – Unfortunately, Loki has to do it.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce – Thanks for such a lovely compliment! I can't tell you about the ending though it's only a few chapters left.**

**FuchsiaGrasshopper – This time your mischievousness won't work *evil laugh*  
Unfortunately, their sweet moment wouldn't last for long because of Loki…**

**Wildbillslady – Here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it :D**

**So It took me awhile to update this because of school work and ideas that keep appearing in my head. I have exams and projects next week so I may not be able to update this one. Instead of ending this story with 13 chapters, it was extended to fourteen. Also I made some changes in the Norse myth for this story's sake, hope you guys won't mind that. This chapter would show the secret thingy about Eir and it would be further explain to the next chapters. **

-xxx-

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine instead and end this." Thor looked at the destroyer, knowing that Loki was able to see him through the destroyer's gaze.

-xxx-

Eir could feel something was wrong. After her tutor disappeared again, she tried and tried the spell until she got tired of trying. She sat on the dirt, leaning back on a tree, not bothering whether her dress would become dirty. The sky was glued with different stars, forming different constellations. Looking at them, admiring them from afar soothe her. The stars may seem small but the truth was it was bigger than her and that the light she was seeing was probably emitted by a dead star. She wondered what Thor was doing at Midgard. Was he seeing the same stars that she's seeing right now?

All of a sudden, she felt a throbbing pain from her stomach which made her gasp. Then the pain escalated to her neck. It felt as if someone had cut her neck. She was almost sure that there was blood running from her neck only that she can't feel the warm liquid flowing down from it. One of the reasons Eir thinks of her ability as a curse at times whenever someone gets hurt. She could block the feelings away but if it was too strong then she would still feel it, no matter what.

Wasting not another second, Eir walked briskly towards the palace and she was stunned as her eyes fell to the dead bodies lie on the corridor before the room of her father. The realization hit her, the pain that she felt before was from her father's warrior who was slain in cold blood. She froze in fear. Thoughts about her parents being dead scared her. After feeling a sharp pain in her arm, Eir had thought of her parents and so she forced herself to enter the Allfather's chamber.

"Mother what's ha-" Eir froze as the frost giant threw her mother on the air.

"Eir" Frigga whispered softly, lying on the ground.

"Gullveig, you arrived just in time." The frost giant stared at her. Eir was sure that there was no woman in the room except she and her mother. Had he just addressed her as Gullveig?

"I don't know who you are speaking with Laufey but I assure you I came at the right time to stop you." Eir stood up straight as the giant circled her like a prey. She knew that she was physically weak compared to the giant and that her magic wasn't fully developed but dying with honor would be better than hiding from the enemy.

"Still living the lie, I see?" Laufey laughed darkly. Eir was confused from the words that was coming out from him. From the looks of it, he was taking pleasure in her confusion.

"Lie? If there's any liar in this room, it'll be you." Eir spatted. She knew that what she said hit a nerve to the giant and before she knew it her back connected with the wall while her neck was being held by the giant's cold hand.

"After all these years, you live and became the enemy. I see, Allfather still got you in the dark." Laufey slowly leaned down to Eir who was far smaller than him. He stopped once his face was inches away from Eir and stared at her with his red cold eyes, Eir gripping hard on his wrist, hoping that he'll let go. " You ought to know that if there's any liar in this room, it'll be the one whom you are calling father."

Despite the confusion that was clouding in her mind, a spell had appeared in her mind. She was certain that her tutor hasn't taught her that. Before her body ran out of air, she whispered the spell and suddenly the giant was thrown away as if an invisible force attacked him.

Eir coughed, trying to get some air while looking at her hands then to Laufey. Did she just manage to throw not just any frost giant but their king with a spell? It seemed impossible since she can't conjure a small fire but where did that magic come from? It wasn't only Eir who was astonished at what just happened, Frigga was feeling a tinge of fear from what she saw.

Laufey was taken aback by Eir's attack but it barely fazed him since he knew that she wasn't her old self yet. The one who used to be his ally and a powerful sorceress that destroyed peace between the Aesir and Vanirs. As Eir was still surprised, Laufey grabbed the opportunity and slammed the girl on the wall, making her half-conscious.

"I shall deal with you later, old friend." Laufey started to walk towards Odin, seeing Eir was no more of a threat.

"It said. You can still hear and see what transpire around you. I hope it's true so that you may know that your death came at the hand of Laufey." The Frost giant was about to stab the Allfather who was in his deep sleep until he was attacked by Loki.

"Your death came by the son of Odin." Loki said as he finished Laufey's life with another attack using Gugnir.

"Loki?" Eir whispered groggily as she leaned on the wall for support.

"You saved him!" Frigga exclaimed as she rushed towards Loki's side.

"I swear to you mother , Eir. They will pay for what they've done to us." Loki looked at Frigga before turning to Eir. Eir wasn't suppose to be involved since he was aware that Eir was spending some time alone in the palace's garden. He made it clear to them that Odin would be the only one harmed in his family.

"Loki!" Thor made his entrance to Odin's chamber causing everyone in the room to be surprised.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us." Frigga immediately wrapped her arms around her son's body, happy that her eldest child has returned. Eir smiled which seemed like a mile wide after seeing her brother again. Despite the fair share of fights they had, she definitely missed him. Asgard somehow doesn't feel the same without her brother.

"Why don't you tell them how you sent the destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?" Thor pulled away from his mother's embrace, looking daggers at Loki.

"What?" The queen questioned the God of Mischief, confounded.

"Loki?" The bright smile on Eir's face vanished and was replaced by perplexity as she called out her lover's name.

"Why, I must have been enforcing father's last command" Loki answered Thor's accusation with no hint of shame in his voice.

"You're a talented liar, brother always have been." Thor remarked.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki without any hesitation, attacked Thor using Gugnir causing Thor to fall straight on his back.

"I'll be back soon to explain everything, Eir." His words held up with so much promise and despite being famous for his lies, Eir trusted him. Was he even worth her trust? Her brain couldn't process that Loki just attacked Thor after his return and the reason why he tried to kill him using the destroyer. She knew he was jealous of Thor but has jealousy already turned into hatred? The thought disturbed her and before she could even say anything, Loki made his way to the Bifrost. Then Thor stood up and followed Loki along with Mjolnir. _Nothing good will come out of this_, Eir thought grimly.

"I'll follow them." Eir announced inside the room as she immediately ran away to follow Thor and Loki, leaving Frigga alone and stupefied.

-xxx-

Thousands of scenarios rush in her mind and one of them includes Thor and Loki dead. She ran as best as she could to get into the stables to get herself a horse. She doubted that she'll arrive just in time to stop both Thor and Loki if she would only use her feet.

"I'm sorry." She murmured after colliding into someone though she continued running without bothering to see who it was.

"You must be for causing trouble, Gullveig." She stopped on her track as she heard the name Gullveig again. The voice sounded familiar which wouldn't be a surprise since it was no other than Eirka. Vexed, Eir stared icily to the old lady, hating being called Gullveig.

"My name is Eir, named after the healing Goddess. I'm born third child of Odin and Freyja, an Aesir princess. Gullveig is a Vanir goddess whom I do not have any relation with." She tried to remain calm as she reminded the woman who she was.

"Have you not heard the stories?" Erika questioned her.

"She's a wicked woman who can't be killed and so was banished to Ironwood until the twilight arrives." Eir knew about Gullveig through books how she was burnt thrice, only to be reborn.

"Who told you that she's in Ironwood?" Erika laughed as if there was something funny with what she said.

" I shouldn't waste my time." Thinking that the conversation would be pointless and that the life of Thor and Loki was more important than the enigma surrounding her connection with Gullveig, Eir ran past the servant. A smirk slowly crept on the old woman's face knowing that she had done her part well and it'll be a matter of time before Eir would know the truth.

-xxx-

Nearing Bifrost, an explosion erupted which made her fell from her horse. Her heart was beating so fast like it would be ready to explode any moment knowing that something was wrong. The Bifrost was broken what scared her most was the condition of Thor and Loki. Her torment only increased especially when her eyes landed on the edge of what used to be the site of the Bifrost where a man stood, her father who was only in his deep sleep a few minutes ago. Odin seemed to be holding a leg and Eir hurriedly went to her father's side. Her eyes stung and she could feel the water from her eyes ready to fall down, seeing that Loki's life depends to the weapon he was holding which was also held by Thor.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it!" Loki's eyes wandered from Odin to Eir. The ending that he had envisioned was far from the current scene.

"For you! For All of us!" Loki seemed like a lost child as he spoke to Odin. Eir kneelt on the ground and tried to smile for Loki regardless of the emotions coming from the three men. If what Thor said before was true, it only meant that Loki was hiding things behind her back. Yes she was angry but the sight of Loki so vulnerable which he rarely was, almost crushed her.

"No, Loki" Odin told him. Thor and Eir knew what was about to happen after watching the reaction of Loki . Slowly, Loki lets go of the weapon, falling into the abyss.

"Loki!" Eir screamed, throwing herself away into the void to follow Loki.

**Cliffhanger :P **

**I'm dying to hear what you guys think about this story so far =)**


	13. Out on the edge

**Lostfeather1 – Here's the chapter to explain a lot of things about Eir. You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Anyrandomday – Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**FuchsiaGrasshopper – I am. Let just say that Eir changed after all the troubles that she had. Sorry if I can't tell you much.**

**The Yoshinator – I'm sorry but it has to be done :P**

**Shadow Realm Triforce –In the Norse Myth, Gullveig is a powerful evil sorceress who caused a war between the Aesir and the Vanir Gods. **

**Wildbillslady – I am since I'm not satisfied with leaving Eir in the story without Loki though I'm not sure when I'll start it.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Your guess is right! (gives virtual cookie) Thanks for the compliment!**

**I'm sorry it took long. I was suppose to post it earlier but I realize how crappy my first draft is so I have to change some things. I wanted to thank all of you guys who followed this story, subscribed, reviewed and those people who put this story as one of their favorites. **

**I don't own anything except from my OC's.**

**-xxx-**

"Loki!" Eir screamed, throwing herself away into the void to follow Loki. It was an irrational act but Eir cared less. She tried to reach out for Loki and failed as she felt Thor's grip on her leg.

"Let go!" She waggled her legs attempting to break free from Thor's iron like grip.

"I said, let go!"She yelled even louder as the distance between her and Loki grew. She dare not blink not wanting Loki to escape her sight then the abyss swallowed her lover and the Bifrost. Suddenly, she was pulled by her father along with Thor.

As they stood on the edge of what used to be the Bifrost, Thor held Eir tight. Despite the gap between the two of them as siblings, Thor knew how important Loki was for Eir.

"No! No!" Eir struggled from Thor's embrace, tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Sister, please." Thor pleaded as his sister continue to struggle.

"Eir, calm yourself." Defying her father's command, Eir continued to struggle until she realized that all of it was in vain. Her strength was no match with her brother.

When Thor felt Eir calm down, he slowly released her from his embrace.

"This is your fault!" Eir screeched as she pushed Thor away.

"I'm sorry." Thor apologized, his voice laced with sorrow. If they were in a different circumstances, Eir would have noticed the change in Thor's behavior.

"You should have let go of me!" Eir couldn't see the logic of Thor's action. All she could see was the person behind Loki's fall and the one who prevented her to follow Loki into the abyss. Thor was as much affected by Loki's fall but Eir was too blind to see that her brother was also suffering.

"Eir what you are saying does not make any sense. He's already gone. There's nothing we can do."

"H-He can't be d-dead. He just c-can't be." Eir said in between her sobs.

-xxx-

Eir sat quietly on the banquet hall, celebrating her brother's return along with the Aesirs.

The room was filled with people and yet she felt alone, the voices she heard were barely audible as she was being dragged into another world inside her mind. Most of the people in the banquet hall wore a smile on their face, pleased that the God of Thunder has returned from his exile while she only had a hollow smile, a façade to conceal the sadness and anger that was devouring her.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Eir does not need to see who it was, knowing who owned the voice. It was Sif, she was a friend of her's despite their differences.

"I do not need any false sympathy, Sif. If I didn't know any better, I could say that you are happy that my brother has returned while Loki is gone." Eir was surprised to the words that left her mouth. She knew and felt the anger of Sif towards Loki, knowing that Loki had wronged Sif when they were younger and the lady didn't seem to forgive him. Sif was shocked by what she heard. It was half the truth but Eir had always been the timid and mild.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. It would probably best if I leave." Eir stood up, getting the attention of the people and their eyes followed her as she left.

She was about to go inside her chamber but she thought of paying her parents a visit to answer a mystery that's been clouding her mind. It was troubling her as much as Loki's disappearance from the void. A few guards had passed her by, some looked at her with pity. _I don't need anyone's pity_, she thought as she gets annoyed with their glances. As she got near in her parents' room, she heard them talking and just when she was about to enter, she heard her mother say,"I've seen her attack Laufey with magic and Heimdall was certain that it wasn't Loki's bidding why she was missing under his sight for days" Eir stopped as decided to keep her presence unknown just by listening through the door.

"Did she already… know?" Odin asked, nervous at the answer he'd get to his question.

"Know what?" Eir asked as she entered the chamber of her parents.

" Eir, I thought you were at the banquet." Frigga looked at her daughter, confounded.

"I was." Eir replied as she walk closer towards her parents. " What is it that I know of, mother ?A-and why am I being addressed as Gullveig?" She asked with innocence like a child.

"Eir, Laufey's a liar." Frigga affirmed as she remembered Laufey called Eir as Gullveig.

"But it wasn't only Laufey who called me by that name." Eir answered, recalling her encounter with Erika.

"Who else did?" It was Odin who asked her the question.

"It doesn't matter."Eir shook her head and continued, "So it is true that Gullveig wasn't in Ironwood? That she-she's standing here in front of you as your daughter?" Eir 's voice trembled with fear and anger. She feared for the truth and yet she's angry that her parents have hidden the truth for years.

"Eir listen to us." Odin told Eir but his daughter didn't listen. The look on her parents face was enough to confirm the bitter truth. She didn't want it to be true and having to digest the information was difficult for her. Being Gullveig only meant that she has tried to bring Odin down along with his people, she couldn't fathom that her parents used to be her enemy and the one responsible for her deaths.

"How can you hide the truth away from me?! Did you not trust your daughter, your own blood with her own gifts? You do not deem me worthy of my powers, do you?" Eir scowled. Odin and Frigga were stupefied as they watch their daughter be consumed by anger. They stood there speechless, afraid that they'll lose her if they say the wrong words and that she might follow the path that Loki took.

" We only want to protect you from the truth. I thought it was best if you could not gain access to them but I gave you another power to harness. " Odin explained their best interest for Eir, carefully..

"Power? The power that Allfather gave you was only to keep you from harming others. So you can feel their pain if you wish to harm anyone" A voice inside her head said, only to realize that it was her tutor. As much as she hated to admit, her tutor was right. There was a long list of powers to choose from and yet her father choose to give her empathy.

"You never had faith in me because even if I'm your daughter you see me no more than an enemy. Now I know why Thor had always been the favored one." A tear fell from Eir's eyes as things started to make sense. She and Loki were thirsty of approval and from the looks of it, Odin had a good reason why he hasn't given it to them.

Eir could sense that her parents were troubled just as she was. Then suddenly their anxiety turned into fear. She winced and let the tears flow down her face."Y-you're afraid that once I gain my true power back, I'll plot my revenge?" She asked, accusingly.

"Of course, they are. Why would they have you followed by guards if your brothers aren't around? Causing a feud between the Aesir and Vanir can't be easily forgotten, Gullveig."The voice told her. Even before her parents could answer, she ran as fast as she could away from them.

-xxx-

A woman wearing a dark cloak, looked cautiously around her before touching the knob of the door that seemed like an ordinary one but as she opened it, the room held nothing but darkness. As the woman entered the room, she was transported to the place she was exactly looking for.

"She already knew the truth." The woman remove the cloak as she proudly announced to a big titan with purple hide-like skin and blood red eyes who sat on a throne.

"But it does not necessarily mean we succeeded."The titan reminded her.

"After serving under her for years, I've learnt more about her. Our plan won't be nearing success if Loki hasn't done us a favor without his knowledge." The woman giggled, happy that their plan was near success. Having Gullveig once again with their side would give them more power to their force.

"Don't be arrogant, Karnilla" The titan rose from his throne with a grin on his face. For the past days, Karnilla was pushing Eir to mistrust Odin and to unbind the power that she possess. If Eir joined them, he could take back what was rightfully his and he would have the pleasure to see the downfall of Odin.

"She'll probably run to her room and weep. With all the right words, she'll turn her back away from the Aesirs." Karnilla grimaced, she didn't need any premonition to know what the princess' next move would be. She was fragile and naïve, something that she wasn't in the past. Somehow she took responsibility to free her from Odin's grasp and let her have an alliance with them.

"If that's the case, you better go. We've been waiting for her return and now is the right time." Thanos told the sorceress.

Karnilla wore her cloak back. Using her magic, she waved her hand and a door appeared. Before opening the door, Karnilla looked at the titan with the face of Eir's servant, Lifa ."I'll bring her with me."

-xxx-

The cold breeze brush against her skin giving Eir another goose bumps as she continued to stand on the edge of the lake. She slightly rubs her arm and watch her reflection on the water. More questions started to emerge in her mind but she was afraid of the answer she'll get. The coldness reminds her of Loki, the weather was in harmony with her feelings. She grew up with the warmth of his love and his absence and betrayal made her feel like she's trapped in the coldness of Jotunheim.

"Is it not cold in here?" Odin walked behind her.

"How did you find me?" Eir looked at her father, bewildered. She wasn't expecting anyone would find her in the forest and her father's appearance surprised her.

"Am I not your father? I know how special this place is for my daughter." Odin answered with ease. He looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"You know?" Eir asked in surprised. The forest had been special in the sense that Eir felt that she doesn't have to fulfill anyone's expectation and it was the place where she spent most of her childhood.

"I may be fulfilling my duties as king but I know what was happening with my children." Her father stated. Odin was aware that he had shortcomings with his children because of the realm but that didn't become a hindrance for him to know more about them.

"You may have been Gullveig but at the very moment you were reborn, you became my daughter. I thought it would be best if I deprived you from your powers, to keep everyone from knowing that you were reborn." A tale was necessary since he wanted to clarify the whole story. Their encounter inside his chamber failed and he was hoping for Eir to understand what he and Frigga did in order to protect their child.

"Your mother couldn't bear to send her only daughter away to keep the peace between the realm and so we concealed the powers bestowed upon your birth as well as your true identity." He told Eir whose face was blank as a blank paper.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" She whispered knowing how much damaged she'd caused in Asgard before.

"You were just an infant. Innocent of the crimes you had committed in the past. I don't see any bloodshed is necessary and you are my daughter." The old God put a hand on her shoulder. Eir was confused if Odin was just playing a trick on her or that he genuinely cared for his daughter.

"Dinner is served, Eir. " Odin pat her shoulder and left hoping that his daughter would follow her back in the palace. He knew that she needed time of her own to think through things though he was scared for his daughter to take the wrong path.

Odin got out of the forest without Eir on his side. His guards bowed to him as they saw him.

"Guard her well."He whispered to them before heading back to the palace.

-xxx-

The guards were standing outside the forest, waiting for Eir's return. Eir was aware that the guards and that her plan won't do any good if they were to follow her. Without making any noise, Eir went to the other side of the forest to escape the guards. It was a long path to compare the usual exit but Eir didn't care. As she reached the palace, she didn't waste any time to reach the weapon room.

"Princess, you aren't allowed to enter." The guard yawned as Eir appeared in front of the weapon room.

"No one can enter the place without Allfather's permission." The other guard told her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she cast a spell, making the two fall asleep. _It's too late to back withdraw now. _Eir took a deep breath before entering the room. The last time she payed the room a visit was when she was a child and Odin was telling them stories about the frost giants. It never came to her that she'll visit the room again only this time, she was there to steal. It only took her a minute to see what she's looking for. Her eyes were glued to the infinity gauntlet as each infinity gem shone with a promise of power. _You will only take what is necessary_, Eir reminded herself. She reached out for the gauntlet and took the purple gem.

**For clarification, the infinity gauntlet was a weapon with six gems and each gem give a mastery over a certain power. The purple gem that Eir took allow its possessor to be wherever he/she wants. The gem would allow Eir to be a teleporter of some sort. Karnilla is Lifa and the voice that was teaching Eir with her magic. Yes, Karnilla is a powerful one since she's the queen of Nornheim (in comics).The two figures mentioned in the earlier chapters were Thanos and Karnilla.**

**Thank you for reading! There's only one chapter left though it's a bit short. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Please leave me a review.**


	14. The Girl With no Memory

**Wildbillslady – lol but without her, Eir won't know a bit about her magic xD**

**Lostfether1 – I'm sorry to disappoint you but Loki won't be in this chapter. It would be awhile before Loki appears again. **

**Shadow Realm Triforce –I'm glad that you do. In my opinion, I don't really think Odin meant any harm for his children.**

**Kelse67 – Thank you! Yes, I am doing a sequel for this one. **

**The Yoshinator – Unluckily, Thor caught her but it happened for a good reason.**

**Xxyangxx2006 – Hehe thanks. I'm glad you liked my idea with Odin.**

**I don't own anything except Eir and before starting this story, I'd like to thank my very good friend Marchelli who listens to my crazy ideas for my stories. Also one of the songs that inspired my while working on this one was recommended by her which is faraway by gracenote.**

-xxxx-

Eir stood still on the vault room, the decision was final and she had to leave Asgard as soon as possible to consult with the Norns. She couldn't thought of any other beings who would know what has planned ahead of powers wasn't fully unbinded and the gem was necessary for her to visit Nornheim.

With a big heavy breath, Eir took a moment to look at each gem. The orange gem appealed to her as well. It would help remind of her past and if she managed to control it properly, she could easily manipulate time within the whole universe which means she could undo what Loki did but everything wouldn't still be the same as before. The yellow gem, the most powerful one seemed like screaming for her. It was the most difficult gem to handle yet the power that it held was enough for Eir to create a new reality where she could get everything she wanted. By the help of the yellow gem, she could be the most powerful sorceress.

"No" She shook her head. The purple gem was the only reason why she came at the vault room and it wasn't in her plan to take anything else. Having so little time before anyone found the guards, Eir closed her eyes and gripped hard on the purple gem she took . Seconds later, Eir felt a cold breeze brushed against her ivory skin. She slowly opened her eyes and see that she wasn't in the vault room anymore. Her eyes wandered around the place, it was a foreign land for her.

Eir hadn't noticed how long she'd been walking on a forest. It almost looked like the forest they had back home. She kept walking and walking around with no exact direction since she didn't know the exact location of the three fates. Then she saw a huge tree and underneath it seemed like three people who was wearing cloaks.

"Sister of Norns!" She yelled, happy that she finally found the three.

The Norns looked at her but Eir couldn't see their faces because of the hood of their cloak still vocering their faces. She walked towards the three fates until she was close enough to converse with them.

"I'm Eir Odindottir of –" Before Eir could finish introducing herself, one of the sisters spoke.

"Asgard." It wasn't clear who it was since Eir couldn't distinguish who was the one who spoke. There wasn't any clear description about each sisters, all she knew was that she came with the right person. Eir was merely surprised since the fates were the one responsible for their destiny.

"We know ."The other one spoke.

"That you are here to seek" The one who hadn't spoken yet said. Their voices sound the same and Eir was sure that she wouldn't be able to tell if it was Urd, Verdandi or Skuld.

"Your path"

"That only leads"

"To the twilight"

Eir was stunned and her smile quickly turned into a frown as she heard the last words. _The twilight?_ It wasn't in her plan to bring chaos, she wanted to change for the better but hearing that her path had no other direction made her think that no matter what happens would somehow go back being evil.

"I can't. I won't cause it! That's impossible." Eir protested. She won't fight against Odin or let any blood be shed for some search for power. _I'm not Gullveig anymore_, she told herself.

"Not alone, sorceress" _Not alone?_ Eir tried to put on a brave face as the Fates brought her terrible stories concerning her.

"You are to bring it"

"With the mischief maker."

"Loki? He's alive?" If there was anything good about the news, it was only that Loki was alive but bringing the twilight together wasn't in their plan. They weren't really siblings and that all Loki wanted was to be accepted by Odin and their relationship to be allowed by them. Would she really bring the twilight along with Loki? Was Loki really beyond saving?

"Your destiny has"

"Already been decided"

"From the beginning, Gulveig"

"But it's not destruction or chaos that we seek!" Eir objected but the sisters ignored her. No matter what others think, Eir always know that she and Loki were just looking for a place to be safe. Where their relationship wouldn't be kept as a secret and that killing anyone wasn't necessary.

"Or Heior or Eir"

"Your fate is still same"

"No matter what you do" Questions started to play inside Eir's mind and before she could ask the sisters, they were gone from her sight. What the fates told her was something she wasn't prepared to hear. She came there to know if she was destined to change for good which was the opposite of what she heard and it seemed like searching for Loki wouldn't be a good idea. With the purple gem still in her possession, Eir can't return to Asgard any longer with the knowledge that she'll bring death to them in the future. She looked at the purple gem and she knew that there was no other way but to run.

-xxx-

"Eir, may I come in?" Karnilla using the face and sweet voice of Lifa asked as she knocked on Eir's chamber. Their plans was only a step away, having Eir by their side would mean that they were close in defeating Odin.

Receiving no response, she opened the door impatiently only to see that Eir wasn't there. She was very sure that Eir would stay there and cry, just like what she did when Thor was banished. It surprised her that Eir was somewhere else. Then she heard footsteps heading on her way, only revealing Thor accompanied with a few guards.

"Lifa, have you seen my sister?" Thor questioned the woman who was posing as Lifa.

"I haven't my prince. What is it?" She wondered what was Eir was up to.

"She attacked two guards guarding the vault room and left with the possession of the purple gem." Thor can't believe the words he was saying. He didn't know what possessed Eir to do it.

Karnilla was trying to process what Thor just said. It was the least thing that she expected Eir to do. _Could it mean that she already got her memory back?_

"I shall go now and look for her." Thor declared and left the queen of Nornheim puzzled with what just happened.

-xxx-

The moon and stars were hidden by the clouds, covering them from everyone's sight. Lightning struck followed by thunder that echoed around the place then slowly, it started to rain. People start rushing on the streets, trying to cover themselves except from a girl who was wearing what seemed like a costume for a renassaince fair. The girl had a brunette hair and electric blue eyes. Her clothes was already soaking wet but instead of finding a place to cover herself, she looked around the city with awe.

She almost jump as a car honked at her while she's blocking the road. Instead of moving, the girl just stood there.

"Move you crazy bitch!" The driver yelled. The girl was suddenly moved by someone beside the road and the driver quickly left with his car.

"Ma'am I don't think staying on the road was a good idea." The blonde man told the girl. Staring at her, the man took off his jacket and covered it to the girl. The girl just looked at the man and remained silent.

"My name is Steve Rogers and you're?" The man was expecting to know get the girl's name. It made him wonder why she was wearing that kind of clothes since Halloween was already over.

"I…I don't know." The girl answered, confused.

**End of the you like the ending or did you hate it? I hope you enjoyed reading 'A change in the weather'. Thank you for all the support and hopefully you'll like the sequel that I'll post soon. Thank you everyone!**

**Here is the link to the sequel = s/8827134/1/Equinox**


End file.
